Love Hates
by LegoHouse08
Summary: Elle a 20 ans et est serveuse sur un bateau de croisière. Il en a 23, il est riche et méprisant, mais il aime jouer. Lorsqu'il croise son regard de biche la première fois, il décide de faire d'elle sa prochaine cible. La chasse est ouverte !
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hates - Chapter 1  
**

**Point de Vue : Bella  
**

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir un verre de lait ?

_ Bien sûr, je vous l'apporte tout de suite. »

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. A 18 ans, en quittant le lycée avec succès, je m'imaginais faire une bonne fac qui me permettrait de quitter le trou dans lequel j'avais grandi, devenir une femme indépendante qui gagne bien sa vie, trouver l'amour et fonder une famille. Mais la vie est faite de surprises, plus ou moins bonnes … Mes parents m'ont annoncé le jour de la remise des diplômes qu'ils avaient claqué l'intégralité de mes économies pour un voyage à Las Vegas, histoire de fêter ça. Est-ce nécessaire de préciser que le voyage en question ne bénéficiait qu'à deux personnes, et que je n'en faisais pas parti ?

Cela faisait deux ans que je bossais comme serveuse dans le seul restaurant du coin, tous les soirs jusqu'à minuit, je voulais m'assurer que j'aurais de quoi payer mes études. Mon père est au chômage depuis qu'il a été surpris ivre au boulot, ma mère est femme de ménage, alors autant dire que nous ne roulions pas sur l'or. J'ai fait une demande de bourse, qui m'a malheureusement été refusée, et j'ai coupé définitivement les ponts avec mes parents. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, à 20 ans, serveuse à temps plein sur un bateau de croisière que seuls des riches pouvaient se permettre. Quelle ironie !

Depuis qu'on m'avait proposé ce travail pour mes capacités linguistiques, ma vie se résumait à 9 mois de travail non-stop sur un bateau, puis 3 mois de repos dans le petit appartement que je louais à Jacksonville, bien loin de Forks, ma ville natale. Ces trois petits mois de repos, je les passais généralement à me reposer. Il m'arrivait de sortir mais ma vie sociale avoisinait le néant. En ce qui concerne la question de l'amour, un des seuls prétendants au titre de prince charmant était un indécrottable jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui semblait presque baver lorsqu'il m'adressait la parole. Tout à fait charmant !

Bien sûr, j'aimais mon travail ! Surtout le contact avec les clients, la plupart d'entre eux était aimable et je me liais d'amitié avec certain. La plupart seulement … Les autres affichaient constamment leur supériorité, leur richesse et nous considéraient comme des personnes issues de milieux très largement inférieurs, situés quelque part entre le statut de mendiant et celui de SDF.

Alors que je me réjouissais intérieurement de l'arrivée imminente de mes vacances, j'accueillais tranquillement les clients dont j'allais m'occuper durant cette dernière semaine. La plupart d'entre eux profitait grassement de leur retraite. Une fois les présentations achevées, je leur proposais le menu du jour tandis que mon assistant, Jacob Black, leur apportait la carte des vins. Jacob avait 22 ans et il était comme un frère pour moi. Nous nous entendions à merveille, je n'aurais pu espérer de meilleur assistant.

« Swan, il manque deux clients sur la table 225, me dit-il.

_ Tiens, c'est étrange. Personne ne leur a dit que le premier soir, tout le monde devait être ici pour le dîner de bienvenue ?

_ Si tu veux mon avis, ces deux-là se sont perdus ! Trop sourd pour entendre les instructions et trop lent pour y arriver à l'heure ! ricana t-il malicieusement.

_ Jacob ! (Je le frappai à l'épaule) Ne te moques pas des personnes âgées ! dis-je faussement choquée. »

Il éclata de rire avant de m'envoyer une des serviettes que nous étions en train de plier en pleine face. J'allais répliquer quand un doux ténor nous coupa :

« Sommes-nous les personnes âgées en question ? questionna l'homme sèchement. »

Jake et moi nous figeâmes, finie la rigolade ! Nous nous retournâmes rapidement pour faire face au couple manquant. Je vis tout d'abord la femme, blonde, la bouche et les seins refaits, botoxée à l'extrême, j'eu du mal à lui donner un âge. Elle avait une taille de mannequin, environ 1m80, et dominait largement mon petit mètre 65. Guindée dans une robe ultra-moulante noire, elle arborait cet air de supériorité, terriblement insupportable. J'allais m'amuser avec elle.

Puis je vis l'homme qui l'accompagnait et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. La première chose que je vis, ce fut ses yeux verts émeraudes qui me détaillaient, puis sa chevelure cuivrée et désordonnée et enfin sa bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Je me détachais difficilement de ma contemplation, il était grand, dépassant même l'échasse qui lui servait d'amie, et musclé. Son costume lui allait comme un gant, il était incroyablement élégant et sexy en même temps. Déroutant !

De nouveau, je regardais ses yeux et croisais son regard. Celui-ci avait finalement fini son évaluation de ma personne et attendait visiblement que je dise quelque chose. Son regard m'envoutait et je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir convenablement. D'un coup de coude, je fis signe à Jacob de prendre la parole, évitant ainsi que je me mette à bégayer bêtement.

« Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur, dit-il d'un ton quelque peu cérémonieux. Pardonnez notre manque de sérieux, je vais vous conduire à vos places. »

Le Dieu vivant hocha la tête et j'admirais sa magnifique mâchoire …

_*Swan, ressaisis-toi, tu vas passer pour une conne !*_

Jake tira la chaise de la poupée Barbie, tandis que je tirai celle du bel homme, savourant par la même occasion une vue imprenable sur ses fesses fermes …

_*Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant !*_

Je repris mes esprits, cet homme n'était vraisemblablement pas pour moi, trop riche, trop sexy et trop en couple ! Le reste du repas se passa plus calmement, nous nous présentâmes rapidement et le service reprit normalement. Je ne le regardais plus.

Après le dessert, Jake leur proposa un café, qu'il accepta. Je mis la machine en route et le lui apportai le plus rapidement possible. Je le posais devant lui et repartais, toujours sans croiser son regard, quand il m'interpella :

« Mademoiselle Swan ! (Je me retournais, le cœur en cabale, et le vis repousser dédaigneusement sa tasse) Il est froid, allez vite m'en préparer un autre, incapable ! cracha t-il. »

J'en restais coïte. Pourquoi tant de haine ? J'eu soudain l'impression que l'image du beau gosse explosait devant moi, révélant sa véritable apparence de monstre autoritaire et prétentieux. Je récupérais le verre litigieux, auquel il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché, et repartais, fulminant de rage et de déception. J'enfonçai hargneusement les boutons pour augmenter la température de l'eau, préparai une autre tasse avant de la lui rapporter. Cette fois-ci, il y goutta mais recracha immédiatement.

« Ce café est absolument infect ! Je m'en plaindrai à la direction ! On s'en va Tanya ! »

Et sur ce, il partit après que Tanya m'ait gloussé au nez. Quelle bande de petits cons ! Je soufflai un bon coup avant de débarrasser la table. Je finis mon service vers 1h du matin et je regagnai ma cabine, épuisée.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calmes, les clients avaient le choix entre une dizaine de service de restauration à bord. Et heureusement pour moi, le petit couple prétentieux ne revint pas.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le premier chapitre, c'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents. ;) Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à trouver où lire vos reviews et je n'ai pas réussit à y répondre ... Oui, boulet, je sais ...

Donc, je vais y répondre ici, en espérant que les personnes concernées les verront :

mimi94r : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella ne va pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! ;)

BellouPattinson : Pas la peine de la pousser, je suis sure qu'éclater sa poitrine créera une libération d'air si importante qu'elle s'envolera d'elle-même, avant de retomber lamentablement en pleine mer ! :P

H223 : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va changer. ;)

aelita48 : Merci ! :D

Alvina26 : Ah non, Tanya va partir, et très vite même ! :P Merci beaucoup. :)

patoun : Oui, désolée, mais c'est le début. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le chapitre 5 sera plus long. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hates - Chapter 2**

**Point de Vue : Edward**

Il était clair que j'allais m'ennuyé. Pour moi, les croisières n'avaient aucun intérêt : la moyenne d'âge devait flotter près des 65 ans, les escales étaient inintéressantes et les activités ennuyantes. La seule raison expliquant ma présence ici était que mon père souhaitait ardemment signer un contrat avec Eleazar Denali, le père de Tanya. Alors pour « pousser les choses du bon côté », il m'avait demandé d'inviter sa fille à une croisière en ma compagnie. Et voilà comment je me retrouvais au bras d'une potiche, blonde jusque dans sa cervelle, pendant une semaine.

Le jour de l'embarquement, elle était arrivée avec six énormes valises qui nous prirent un temps fou à ranger. Heureusement, la suite disposait de deux chambres séparées et j'avais tenu à faire chambre à part, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle m'aimait, c'était évident. Qui ne m'aimerait pas ?

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, fils de Carlisle Cullen, et vice-président actuel de la Société familiale « Cullen & Sons » malgré mon jeune âge de 23 ans. Entre nous, la richesse m'avait fait perdre la tête, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était la vie réelle et je m'en foutais. Autour de moi, je jouissais d'une certaine réputation, celle d'un gosse de riche pourri gâté, au physique très avantageux, qui traite les femmes comme des objets non-recyclables et je n'allais certainement pas contredire les rumeurs.

Tout cela pour dire que j'avais Tanya à mes pieds, ainsi que la gente féminine en général. Et pourtant, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je n'avais pas couché avec tant de femmes que cela, j'avais bien sûr eu des aventures d'un soir, mais celles-ci dataient pour la plupart d'il y a quelques années déjà. Je préférais largement jouer avec elles, les faire tomber à mes pieds avant de les jeter non-consommées. J'en tirais une certaine satisfaction proche de la jouissance et nourrissais, plus que de raison, mon égo.

Pour Tanya, ce fut simple de l'avoir à ma merci, un regard avait suffi. Quelle cruche ! D'ailleurs, cela faisait 2h que j'attendais qu'elle ait fini de se préparer pour dîner. J'avais faim, et nous étions très en retard. Enfin, elle quitta la salle de bain, moulée dans une robe qui devait sérieusement la gêner pour marcher. Elle attrapa mon bras et je réprimai un frisson de dégout. Une fois devant notre table, la 225, j'allais héler nos serviteurs qui nous tournaient le dos, occupés à des tâches ingrates, lorsque je surpris leur conversation. Je compris immédiatement qu'ils parlaient de nous. Je les détaillais rapidement. L'homme était grand, excessivement musclé, brun et le teint mate, sa voix était grave : je le détestais immédiatement. La fille quant à elle était plutôt petite et mince, elle était assez pâle et avait les cheveux bruns. Sa voix était claire et douce, j'aimais son rire. Je l'ajoutais à la liste de mes cibles potentielles.

Enfin, je pris la parole et mis un terme à l'atmosphère de complicité qui régnait, ainsi qu'à l'imminente bataille de serviettes qui se préparait.

« Sommes-nous les personnes âgées en question ? lâchai-je sèchement, passablement énervé. »

_*Techniquement, ils se foutaient de ta gueule Cullen.* _

Je ne supportais pas le regard protecteur de l'homme sur la petite brune, c'était potentiellement ma proie et rien ne pourrait la protéger de moi. Enfin, ils arrêtèrent de rire et se retournèrent vers nous prestement, le moment tant attendu arriva. Je retenais ma respiration et dès que je la vis, je soufflais de soulagement. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas un thon, au contraire.

Elle était belle, très belle même. Ce que je vis en premier, ce fut ses yeux, ses grands yeux de biche, qui détaillait Tanya à mes côtés. Je ricanais intérieurement.

_*Oh oui, j'allais la chassé cette biche !*_

Elle avait un beau visage, malgré des traits légèrement tirés par la fatigue, et sa bouche charnue voulait que je la croque. Je poursuivis mon examen d'elle, j'observais son corps mince mais ferme et ses belles courbes très bien proportionnées. Mon regard s'arrêta sur sa poitrine, ni trop grosse ni trop petite, et tout à fait naturelle. Ma voisine ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Ses seins m'hypnotisaient, je ne parvenais pas à regarder autre chose que ces deux globes de chairs qui se soulevaient régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration.

_*Remontes Cullen, remontes ou ça va devenir gênant !*_

Je sentis son regard se poser sur mon visage et je croisais son regard. Ses grands yeux me regardaient fixement, son regard était captivant et j'avais l'impression de me perdre dans l'immensité de ses prunelles chocolatées. Elle haleta légèrement et je devinais que mon physique lui avait plu, ça sera facile de la soumettre à moi. Dommage, j'aimais quand c'était difficile, j'aimais les défis. Je réprimais un sourire prétentieux et la déplaçais néanmoins sur la liste de mes cibles confirmées, me demandant déjà comment la faire succomber.

L'autre idiot prit la parole et nous présenta des excuses que je balayais dédaigneusement de la main, puis il fit les présentations. Ainsi, j'avais à faire à Isabella Swan. Bien bien bien, tout cela me paraissait excellent.

Après m'avoir installé, elle nous présenta le menu, dès lors, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvins pas croiser à nouveau son regard. Elle avait retrouvé un visage impassible et une attitude professionnelle.

Enfin, le diner arrivait à son terme. Tanya m'avait littéralement cassé les oreilles avec ses jacasseries infantiles. Elle avait commencé par se plaindre de s'être casser un ongle en déballant la multitude de vêtements qu'elle avait jugé nécessaire d'emporter, puis au bord des larmes, elle avait abordé le débat qu'il lui tenait le plus à cœur : s'exposer ou non au soleil, bronzer ou préserver sa peau des agressions du Soleil et du vieillissement. Fascinant … Je la laissais parler, ne répondant que par monosyllabes. J'observais ma proie.

Isabella Swan était décidément une bien jolie femme, elle paraissait avoir tout juste la vingtaine et son visage avait conservé la fraicheur et l'innocence que l'on prête aux enfants. L'absence de maquillage sur son visage m'apprit qu'elle-même n'avait probablement pas encore conscience de sa beauté mais surtout qu'elle était surement célibataire, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre soin de son apparence. Non pas qu'elle en ait besoin, le grain de sa peau était parfait et ses cils étaient si longs et fournis que toutes formes de maquillage semblait superflues. Dans son attitude avec les autres clients, elle m'apparut douce et attentionnée.

_*Bonne pioche Cullen, tu vas bien t'amuser, c'est une prude.*_

Quand l'autre demeuré proposa du café, j'y vis une opportunité. Lui parler normalement lors de la commande des plats n'ayant rien donné, je décidais de la tourmenter quelque peu, histoire d'attirer son attention. Après avoir rejeté ses deux cafés sans avoir pu croiser son regard à nouveau, je perdis patience et quittai la salle, frustré.

« Le repas était délectable ! dit Tanya, accrochée à mon bras. »

Je me retins de rire. Entendre le mot « délectable » dans la bouche de Tanya, c'était comme trouver un éléphant en Alaska. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues avant d'opiner rapidement de la tête.

Les jours suivants, elle me traina aux autres restaurants à bord du bateau, « pour tout essayer » disait-elle. Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose : retourner à ma table 225 pour retrouver Isabella. Enfin, le dimanche matin, mon père m'apprit que le contrat était signé. J'envoyais aussitôt Tanya chié comme une malpropre, enfin libre de son oppressante présence et de son continuel, et ô combien ennuyant, baratin.

Le soir, je me rendis au restaurant principal. En m'approchant, j'aperçus tout d'abord la table 225, puis l'imbécile basané et enfin Isabella. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent malgré moi en un sourire carnassier. La chasse était ouverte !


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hates - Chapter 3**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

Enfin, la dernière soirée arriva. Je trépignais d'impatience de rentrer chez moi demain, j'avais pour objectif principal de dormir trois jours de suite non-stop. J'entretenais une relation torride avec mon lit et nos retrouvailles duraient souvent un long moment. Jacob m'avait également proposé de passer nos vacances de Noël ensemble et j'avais accepté son invitation avec joie.

Nous étions en train d'attendre que les premiers clients arrivent tout en discutant discrètement :

« Hé Swan ! Mike Newton te fait de l'œil, me taquina-t-il.

_ Arrêtes de le regarder, il va s'imaginer des choses ! murmurais-je, terrifiée à cette perspective. »

Il rit, avant de m'enlacer tendrement dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Il n'a pas l'air content, souffla-t-il, ravi.

_ Jacob Black, essaierais-tu de le rendre jaloux ? demandai-je d'un air suspicieux.

_ Absolument ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il fulmine, encore un peu et son visage va prendre feu. »

Je me retournais vers le malheureux Mike, qui effectivement était devenu rouge de rage. Je lui adressai un petit sourire timide malgré moi, légèrement inquiète pour sa peau. Jacob éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de ma faiblesse, avant de me coller un bruyant baiser sur la joue.

« Va te raser Jake, tu piques ! râlai-je, faute de mieux. »

Je regrettai immédiatement ma phrase. S'il ne dit rien, son silence était éloquent et je voyais venir sa vengeance. A vrai dire, elle me fonçait droit dessus. Je me débattis pour me dégager de ses bras, trop tard malheureusement, car il resserra son étreinte et ses doigts s'attaquèrent à mes flancs. Je riais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, le suppliant de cesser et m'excusant platement, j'implorais son pardon. Rien n'y fit. Alors que le manque d'air se faisait ressentir, il se mit à frotter sa barbe de 2 jours contre la peau de mon cou, accentuant mes rires.

« Alors comme ça tu trouves que je pique hein ?

_ Non ! Jacob, tu es doux comme un agneau, s'il te plait arrêtes, je vais mourir …

_ Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

La voix claqua, je la reconnus immédiatement. Jacob cessa de me torturer et j'arrangeais rapidement ma tenue. Décidément, ce mec avait le chic pour détruire l'ambiance. Je gardais le visage baissé, refusant de croiser le regard de cet imbécile une fois de plus.

_*T'as peur de te remettre à baver Swan, avoues-le !*_

_*Ho ta gueule là-haut, je t'ai rien demandé ! *_

Nous l'installâmes et je lui présentais le menu. De mauvaise grâce, je croisais son regard lorsqu'il me demanda ce qu'était qu'un prosciutto : difficile de répondre à une personne sans le regarder. Il me parut en colère lorsqu'il me fixa et ses yeux sombres me firent frissonner. Sa colère avait-elle un lien avec l'absence de sa petite-amie ? En tout cas, la solitude le rendait d'autant plus agaçant et tout au long du diner, il n'eut de cesse de me faire courir dans tous les sens. Merde, j'avais d'autres clients ! Je gardais pour moi les insultes et autres « T'es pas le nombril du monde ! », je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me faire flancher. Enfin, il partit après avoir eu le culot de me demander pourquoi je ne lui avais pas proposé de café. Crétin !

Je finis mon service assez tôt, et il était à peine minuit lorsque je longeais le couloir désert pour rejoindre ma cabine. Soudain, une main se plaqua contre ma bouche alors que l'autre entoura ma taille et me tira dans une petite pièce sombre. J'hurlai de peur et mordis violement les doigts de la personne qui me bâillonnaient. Et tant pis pour les remords si c'était encore une blague de Jacob !

J'aurais préféré. A ma plus grande surprise et à mon plus grand malheur, je me retrouvais face à son fameux regard vert étincelant. Mon cœur battait la chamade, un mélange de peur et … d'excitation ? Il jura lorsque je le mordis et me maintins plus fermement.

« A ta place, je me calmerai immédiatement Isabella, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. »

J'avais peur. Très peur. Déjà, mon cerveau détraqué imaginait les pires scénarios, parmi lesquels figuraient le meurtre ou encore le viol. J'arrêtais de me débattre, cela ne servait à rien, il était bien trop fort. Il avait collé son corps contre le mien pour m'empêcher de le frapper et je pouvais sentir son odeur, si masculine et pourtant si apaisante.

« Voilà qui est mieux. (Il fourra son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira mon odeur.) Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis Isabella ? Je ne te plais pas ? »

Je ris intérieurement. Si lui ne me plaisait pas, alors je devrais sérieusement songer à une reconversion du côté des lesbiennes. Il retira la main qui entravait ma bouche et releva du bout des doigts mon visage vers le sien. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je me perdis au plus profond de ses prunelles. Mes jambes tremblaient et mon souffle était précipité. J'étais sure qu'il pouvait entendre les battements désordonnés de mon cœur et j'en eu la confirmation lorsqu'un sourire en coin à couper le souffle étira ses lèvres. Il approcha lentement son visage, je restai immobile, pétrifiée. Alors que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, je perçus dans son regard une lueur victorieuse.

Je me ressaisis aussitôt, réalisant qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi. Je n'étais pas désespérée au point de me laisser faire par un parfait inconnu, un goujat qui plus est. J'avais beau savoir qu'à notre époque, le véritable amour se perdait, je continuai de rêver et croire au prince charmant. Et cet individu, aussi charmant fut-il, n'était pas assez éduqué pour prétendre au titre. Profitant du fait qu'il se soit penché pour arriver à ma hauteur, je lui assénai un coup de genou judicieusement placé, avant de le repousser de toutes mes forces. Il grogna de douleur et je m'enfuis, ne demandant pas mon reste.

_*Non mais attends, il n'y a pas écrit pigeon sur mon front hein ! Je vais te le faire avaler ton stupide sourire en coin.*_

Une fois bien en sécurité dans ma cabine, je pestais contre moi-même et contre ce moment de faiblesse. Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect et sentant ses yeux verts posés sur moi.

Le lendemain matin, je rangeai mes affaires dans la valise et rejoignit Jacob à l'accueil. Je fis mes adieux aux clients dont je m'étais occupé et heureusement pour moi, le psychopathe de la veille ne se montra pas. Il avait compris la leçon. C'est chargée de fierté et l'égo regonflé à bloc que je redescendis chercher ma valise.

Dans ma cabine, un homme m'attendait. Un homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts. Aussitôt, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà déjà le Chapitre 3, je publis souvent, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt court, alors ... :P

La suite ce soir ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Hates - Chapter 4**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

Il me fixa un long moment, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements. J'étais pétrifiée, je n'osais plus bouger. Puis il se mit à avancer lentement vers moi tandis qu'instinctivement, je reculais à mon tour, tentant de conserver une certaine distance entre nous. Inévitablement, mon dos rencontra bientôt le mur dans un bruit sourd.

_*Il a compris la leçon ? Tu rêves Swan, c'est toi qui n'a rien compris !*_

Je m'exhortai au calme, il fallait faire face à l'ennemi.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, que me voulez-vous à la fin ? demandai-je excédée, mais ma voix légèrement aigüe et tremblante me trahie.

_ Tu n'as pas été très gentille hier soir Isabella, dit-il en ignorant ma question.

(Je décidai de jouer la carte de l'idiote, il fallait gagner du temps !)

_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Oh tu ne te souviens plus n'est-ce pas ? Je vois. Tu veux peut-être que je te remémore les évènements ? Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Et si nous rejouions la scène ? »

_*La carte de l'idiote hein ? Ah bah bravo, c'est réussit !*_

Il colla de nouveau son corps contre le mien, me plaquant contre le mur et se … frotta à moi de manière indécente. Un gémissement m'échappa et son sourire en coin réapparut.

« Si vous voulez, je peux également vous remontrer ce que j'ai fait hier soir, dis-je méchamment.

_ Le chaton a des griffes à ce que je vois ! ricana-t-il, nullement impressionné. Ne te donnes pas cette peine Isabella, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur. »

D'une main, il bloqua mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, pour empêcher ma main baladeuse d'atteindre son visage, et de l'autre il agrippa mes fesses pour me soulever. J'haletai légèrement et une terrible sensation d'instabilité s'insinua en moi. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et je n'étais retenue que par ses mains. Mon visage était à présent au niveau du sien et j'enroulai malgré moi mes jambes autour de sa taille, la peur de tomber dictant mes actes.

« Tu apprends vite, me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ La ferme ! Espèce d'obsédé, imbécile, petit con arrogant et prétentieux … débitai-je, hors de moi et complètement impuissante.

_ Je crois avoir saisi la teneur du message alors ça ira, grogna-t-il passablement énervé.

_ Déjà ? Pourtant je viens à peine de commencer !

_ Tu ne devrais pas me chercher comme ça Isabella, tu n'es tout simplement pas en position de te défendre. »

Et avant que je ne proteste davantage, il mordit gentiment le lobe de mon oreille et redescendit la courbe de mon cou, tantôt léchant, tantôt mordillant. Je gémis contre mon gré.

« Tu ne peux pas me résister Isabella, abandonnes. »

Je rougis à ses propos, il avait raison, j'étais faible, il me rendait faible. Il parsema ma mâchoire de petits baisers mouillés avant de lécher le creux de mon cou. J'haletai. Enfin, il arrêta sa douce torture et approcha son visage du mien.

_*Non Swan, tu dois résister ! Rappelle-toi, c'est un petit crétin arrogant ! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que ton premier baiser vienne d'un type, certes beau comme un Dieu, mais qui n'aura qu'un regard satisfait une fois qu'il t'aura embrassé ? Non !*_

L'absence de sincérité dans son regard acheva de me réveiller, je ne laisserais pas mes hormones me soumettre aussi facilement à sa merci. J'allais lui cracher à la gueule quand on entendit frapper.

« Swan, tu t'es endormie ? pouffa-Jacob à travers la porte. Oh non, ne me dis pas que t'es avec Newton ! »

Je réprimai une grimace de dégout. Jacob ! Mon sauveur, mon héros ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois …

_*C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !*_

J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler mais l'homme qui me malmenait libéra une main pour me bâillonner. Il avait préféré lâcher mes poignets plutôt que mes fesses, l'imbécile. Aussitôt, mes mains partirent à l'assaut de l'ennemi, griffant son dos et giflant à qui mieux mieux. Bientôt, il dû me lâcher pour se protéger des coups et j'en profitais pour me dégager violement de sa prise, le repoussant le plus loin possible. J'attrapais ma valise et ouvris la porte.

« Tu es très amusant Jacob, vraiment hilarant. Continues comme ça et tu vas passer ton Noël seul, dis-je en m'extirpant de la pièce. »

Il rit. Pas la peine de lui parler de l'incident, le pauvre homme serait surement mort sous les coups de mon ami et de toute façon, je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. Et s'il décidait de s'en plaindre à la direction, adieu ô travail de rêve !

_*T'essayes de convaincre qui là ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ? Intéressant …*_

Non, je m'en fichais de ce vieux débris dégoutant ! Cet homme ne pouvait être qualifié par de simples mots, il était à lui seule la bombe atomique de l'amour, de la galanterie et de la bienséance (dans le sens péjoratif du terme bien sûr). Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire avec ce type. Néanmoins, mon corps semblait réagir indépendamment de mon cerveau et je me mis à rougir furieusement au souvenir de sa bouche sur ma peau et de ses mains sur mon corps. Fichues hormones !

Jacob s'empara de ma valise et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil. Une secrétaire nous remis notre salaire, ainsi que notre note de fin de saison. Chaque client devait remplir un formulaire de satisfaction à la fin de son séjour. Un « Très Bien » nous rapportait 1 point mais un simple « Bien » nous en retirait 5, la direction était très stricte à ce sujet. Si un employé retombait à 0, il était renvoyé. Pour Jacob et moi, il était facile de rester éloigner de la note fatidique en général, les clients nous appréciaient beaucoup. Mais là, lorsque nous ouvrîmes l'enveloppe, je vis avec ahurissement que ma note s'élevait à -5 et celle de Jacob à -20. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Je regardais le détail de la note à la recherche d'une erreur et vis que la table 225 m'avait attribué un « Assez Bien », entrainant une perte de 25 points, et un « Décevant », entrainant une perte de 40 points. Pour Jacob, la même table lui avait attribué un « Assez Bien » et un « Lamentable », qui lui avait couté 55 points.

_*Tu sais qui est à l'origine de tout ça, c'est ce connard de première.*_

Je sentis une rage folle monter en moi, et si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas gêner pour répliquer en lui envoyant son fichu café à la tête.

_*Calme toi Swan, la colère ne résout rien. T'es dans la merde maintenant.*_

Mais pour qui il se prenait ce type ? Le roi du monde ?! Il n'avait pas le droit de détruire la vie des gens en un claquement de doigts. Jacob n'en revenait pas, il recomptait ses points pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dix minutes plus tard, la mine sombre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Et voilà comme promis le Chapitre 4 ! :) Trois chapitres en une journée, à ce train là, je n'aurais bientôt plus rien en stock. :P

La suite demain probablement, bonne nuit tout le monde !

* * *

Reviews :

Aliiice.S : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

siham84 : Mmh, c'est peut-être pas pour tout de suite, mais ça arrive. ;)

Alvina26 : Haha, oui, le Dieu Tout Puissant va faire une séjour prolongé sur terre, ça va lui faire du bien, tiens ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, ça me touche. :)

milou78 : Elle arrive et tadaa, la voilà ! :)

H223 : Et oui, c'est bien fait pour lui. :) Entre nous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais résisté ... ;)

lilou06 : En effet, Bella ne vas pas se laisser faire ! Dans tes dents Cullen. :P

xalexeex25 : Il va bavé, fais moi confiance ! :D' (observe : l'apostrophe, c'est de la bave. Pas mal non ? Non ? Ok je sors.)

Alexise-me : Hahaha, désolée, c'est pour le suspence. :P

aelita48 : Et non, c'est un crétin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas la blesser. :)

Annetoutsimplement : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci ! :D

Miss-carlotA : Merci, je vais essayé de garder le rythme. ;)

bellardtwilight, fatoulette, 4U, EcstatiK et tony : Merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) 'Ttention, j'attaque le Chapitre 7 !


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Hates - Chapter 5**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

Finalement, Jake et moi avons bel et bien été licenciés. Histoire de se changer les idées, nous avions décidé de nous offrir des vacances avec l'argent de la prime et il avait choisit de me faire découvrir les joies du ski. J'avais accepté, plus pour lui faire plaisir que par véritable envie. J'avais tendance à être maladroite, alors je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que ce serait que d'être affublée de bouts de plastiques exagérément longs, le tout sur de la neige. Je priais juste pour ne pas faire de blessés.

Je m'en voulais terriblement depuis notre renvoi, j'avais l'impression d'en être responsable. Le jour, je ne pensais plus à cet homme horripilant qui avait chamboulé ma vie, mais la nuit, mon subconscient me le rappelait dans des positions bien peu chrétiennes, et au réveil, je me frappai mentalement pour avoir fantasmé sur un homme aussi abject. Jacob s'en fichait, profitant du moment présent et j'aurais aimé être comme lui, libre de tous remords.

Je l'écoutai attentivement lorsqu'il m'expliqua les règles de base pour skier, répétant diligemment les gestes qu'il me montrait, et surtout bien décidée à ne pas me ridiculiser. Lorsque je me lançais pour la première fois, mes skis se croisèrent et je finis la face dans la neige, mais Jacob me rassura en me disant que c'était tout à fait normal au début. Le deuxième jour, il sembla me faire assez confiance pour me laisser descendre une petite piste toute seule. Grave erreur !

Il m'attendait en bas, m'encourageant de la main et me rappelant les consignes de sécurité. Je ne ressentais plus sa présence réconfortante et protectrice près de moi, juste une terrible sensation de vide. Pressée de le retrouver, je m'élançais courageusement. Au début, je dévalais la pente normalement, fière de moi. Puis le ski de droite voulut croiser l'autre, mais ce dernier l'évita et je me retrouvais à partir très sérieusement à gauche. En fait, je quittai la piste aussi surement qu'un éléphant est lourd. J'entendais vaguement Jacob crier quelque chose et j'agitais vainement les bras, tentant de tomber en arrière. Impossible avec ces fichus skis ! Alors, prenant de la vitesse, je filais embrasser un sapin qui m'ouvrait grand les bras.

Un peu sonnée, j'entendis Jacob me rejoindre avant qu'il n'explose d'un rire sonore et particulièrement humiliant. Je me débarrassais vivement de la neige qui m'était tombée dessus.

« Je vais très bien Jacob, merci de t'en inquiéter, lâchai-je lorsqu'il sembla enfin se calmer.

_ Pardon Bella, mais tu étais absolument hilarante. SI tu t'étais vu, tu aurais ri, dit-il avant de retourner à son fou rire.

_ Ravi de voir que ma maladresse amuse quelqu'un, râlai-je vexée. Mauvais prof ! »

C'est bien plus tard, lorsqu'il fut plus ou moins calme, qu'il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de m'aider à me séparer du sapin, trop affectif pour mon propre bien. Le reste de la semaine, je me contentais de faire de la luge, bien plus sure pour moi, malgré les supplications de Jacob. A mon plus grand damne, il m'arrivait toujours de l'entendre rire tout seul et je savais qu'il se rappelait mon humiliation.

Enfin, la semaine s'acheva sur ma première et probablement dernière expérience en matière de ski. Nous nous séparâmes pour quelques jours, que j'allais consacrer à la recherche d'un travail, avant de nous retrouver pour Noël. J'étais impatiente qu'il découvre mon cadeau : « L'enseignement pour les Nuls », un livre qui lui serait très utile selon moi.

A mon retour, je trouvais une quantité de factures à payer, me rappelant brutalement la situation précaire dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je consacrais mes journées aux petites annonces, mais aucunes ne semblait me convenir. J'allais abandonner l'idée d'un travail bien payé, lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Quand je l'ouvris, il n'y avait personne, seulement une épaisse enveloppe en papier kraft posée sur mon paillasson. Je la considérais peureusement. Faites que ce ne soit pas une bombe !

_*Tu regardes trop de films Swan. Prends cette enveloppe !*_

Je la saisis prudemment, avant de refermer la porte. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence et je l'ouvris avec précipitation. A l'intérieur se trouvait un contrat d'embauche. Et quel contrat ! Gouvernante chez un certain Monsieur Carlisle Cullen, nourrie et logée, avec un salaire à 5 chiffres. Je crus à une blague, une très mauvaise blague. Impossible d'avoir un tel salaire pour un métier de gouvernante. Certes, je n'avais qu'un jour de repos par semaine, pas mal d'heures de travail et peu de congés, mais avec un tel salaire, je pourrais aisément reprendre mes études ! Le contrat avait une durée de 2 ans et après avoir relu plusieurs fois l'intégralité de son contenu, j'apposai ma signature au bas de la dernière feuille.

C'est seulement après l'avoir posté que les questions pertinentes fleurirent dans mon esprit. Comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un sache que je recherchais désespérément un emploi et que comme par hasard, j'en trouve un déposé devant ma porte ? Qui pouvait bien payer autant pour une simple gouvernante ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais signé ce fichu contrat ?!

_*T'as vendu ton âme au diable ma petite !*_

C'était effectivement l'impression que j'avais. Ce contrat était trop beau pour être vrai, il y avait un truc pas net là-dessous et je n'étais pas sure de vouloir savoir quoi.

Deux jours plus tard, je reçus la confirmation que j'étais embauchée. Mon contrat débutant le 1er Janvier, je devais me rendre sur place le 31 au plus tard pour m'installer. Après m'être demandée si c'était légal de faire travailler une personne un jour férié, je lançai plusieurs appels. Je résiliai mes différents forfaits et prévenais la propriétaire que je rendais l'appartement. Enfin libre de quitter cet endroit, je fis mes valises et emportant toutes mes affaires, je me rendis chez Jacob.

A ses côtés, j'avais l'impression que c'était Noël tous les jours. Je n'avais jamais autant ri en l'espace de 10 jours. Bien sûr, il n'y eut pas de neige cette année la non plus à Jacksonville, mais les batailles d'oreillers, à défaut des batailles de boules de neige, compensèrent largement. Comme prévu, mon cadeau lui plut, peut-être même un peu trop. Alors que son rire tonitruant frappait mes oreilles depuis quelques minutes déjà, je pianotais mes doigts d'agacement.

« Merci Bella, je me souviendrai toujours de cette descente, hurla-t-il hilare. »

Je me renfrognai et décidai finalement d'ouvrir son cadeau, le laissant s'étouffer de rire sans regrets. Il m'avait offert un T-shirt imprimé sur lequel on pouvait lire : I love Jacob. J'étais touchée, et s'il ne riait pas autant, j'aurais surement versé une petite larme.

« Peuh, tu parles, marmonnai-je en regardant son cadeau pour dissimuler mon embarras. »

Il cessa immédiatement de rire et se jeta sur moi. Alors que je m'étouffais à mon tour sous l'action de ses doigts sur mes côtes, il me regarda malicieusement et me dit :

« Si tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, tu vas finir par manquer sérieusement d'air.

_ Je t'aime Jacob, je t'aime ! criai-je au bord du désespoir. (J'aurais même dit que j'étais un homme s'il me l'avait demandé.)

_ Répètes un peu, j'ai mal entendu.

_ Jacob, je t'aime ! J'aime Jacob Black ! hurlai-je.

_ J'aime mieux ça Swan ! Bon et tu vas porter ce T-shirt tous les jours ?

_ Oui, je te le promets ! Maintenant arrêtes s'il te plait … »

Enfin, il me lâcha. Nous passâmes la soirée à regarder des vieux films de Noël et je m'endormis à ses côtés. Ce fut le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Les jours suivants, il décida de me montrer son incroyable collection d'alcool, et nous trinquâmes de nombreuses fois. A notre amitié, à l'amour, à l'avenir, au travail, au chien du voisin … Le 31 au matin, je me réveillai difficilement avec un terrible mal de tête. Je me retournai pour trouver Jacob endormi sur la table, de la bave au coin de la bouche.

_*Classe Jake, vraiment très classe !*_

Je me retins de rire. Après une bonne douche glacée, je me sentais bien mieux et je réveillai Jacob. Il m'aida à préparer mes valises et à 15h, je lui fis de douloureux adieux à l'aéroport, lui promettant de revenir le voir le plus vite possible et de lui écrire tous les jours. Il essuya mes larmes avant de me serrer contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Je finis par me séparer de lui à regret et embarquai. A 15h30, je m'envolais pour la Californie.

J'atterrissais à Los Angeles aux alentours de 20h45, après 8h de vol et une escale. J'étais exténuée et souffrait déjà du décalage horaire. Je pris un taxi qui m'emmena à la sortie de la métropole, devant une immense bâtisse en pierre blanche. La maison était impressionnante, très jolie certes mais surtout impressionnante. Elle aurait pu abriter un village au complet sans que ses habitants ne se sentent serrés. Je pris subitement conscience que j'allais passer les deux prochaines années de ma vie dans cet endroit et j'eu peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte et je me figeai sur place, regrettant une fois de plus d'avoir signé ce maudit contrat.

Soudain, alors que je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour ne pas partir en courant, la porte s'ouvrit subitement et je me retins de crier. Un très bel homme, la quarantaine et les cheveux blonds, se trouvait sur le pallier.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan, la porte ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule vous savez, s'amusa-t-il. Entrez, vous allez attraper froid. »

Je forçai mes jambes à avancer maladroitement alors que je restai muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Bouche bée, je découvris l'intérieur de la maison : immense et très luxueux. Les murs étaient clairs, le plancher parfaitement ciré et le tout décoré avec beaucoup de goût. J'eu alors la désagréable impression d'être un vilain rat d'égout faisant irruption dans une maison dorée.

« Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, poursuivit-il. Je vais vous confier à l'une de nos employées. Elle vous montrera votre chambre et vous expliquera vos tâches. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, je dois retourner auprès de ma famille pour fêter le Nouvel An. Si vous le voulez, vous pourrez vous joindre aux employés pour fêter le passage de la nouvelle année, une fois que vous serez installée. Mademoiselle Brandon ? »

Une petite brune aux cheveux hérissés surgit immédiatement dans l'entrée et m'accueillit très chaleureusement. Puis M. Cullen pris congé de nous.

« Tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt, ça fait des jours que je t'attends, bouda-t-elle. Je m'appelle Alice Brandon, je m'occupe de Mme. Cullen et nous allons devenir les meilleures amies du monde ! »

Malgré son trop plein d'énergie, elle me parut sympathique et je lui accordais ma confiance. Elle m'entraina au deuxième étage. Au bout du couloir, elle ouvrit une porte et me tira à l'intérieur. Je découvris une très belle chambre, très spacieuse, composée d'un grand lit, d'un fauteuil placé devant une petite table basse, d'un bureau, d'une grande commode et d'une causeuse. Au fond, j'observais une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. J'étais éblouie et j'entendis vaguement Alice m'annoncer que c'était ma chambre. J'allais faire un malaise, ce contrat devenait de plus en plus inquiétant.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publis tôt aujourd'hui mais je serais absente toute la journée, alors je vous laisse avec le Chapitre 5 qui est un peu plus long (même si Edward n'est pas là :( ...) ! :)

P.S. : Je tiens aussi à rajouter que le système de point de satisfaction sur les bateaux de croisière est appliqué, ce n'est pas juste une idée sadique qui m'est passée par la tête. x) Par contre, les clients ne sont pas censés être au courant. :)

* * *

Reviews :

Annetoutsimplement : MDR ! Toi aussi tu es très rapide, merci ! :)

Alvina26 : Et oui, même s'il l'a renvoyé inconsciemment, ça change rien au fait qu'il se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde ! x)

fatoulette : Très très bas même !

aelita48 : Haha, ça aurait été bien, mais ils allaient surtout se faire renvoyés officiellement. :)

xalexeex25 : Je suis d'accord avec toi, les points c'est vraiment pas cool. Mais c'est pour être sur que les employés sont au top, c'est une croisière de riches. :P

takada87 et Stronger : Merci beaucoup ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Hates - Chapter 6**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

« Bien sûr, la commode est un peu petite, mais M. Cullen pense que c'est déjà pas mal. Pas la peine de déballer tes affaires, il y a des domestiques qui s'en occuperont. Alors cet étage est réservé au trois fils de M. et Mme Cullen. Tu seras leur gouvernante, ton rôle sera de contrôler le travail des domestiques : de l'entretient des chambres à la préparation des repas. Bien sur, si l'un de tes maîtres a une réclamation, c'est à toi de satisfaire la moindre de leurs exigences. L'aîné s'appelle Emmett, il occupe la première chambre à gauche. C'est un homme très sympathique qui aime rire et s'amuser, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec lui. Le deuxième se nomme Jasper (Elle rougie), il occupe la chambre en face de celle d'Emmett. Il est souvent très calme et assez doux. Le dernier, c'est Edward, il vit dans la chambre en face de la tienne. (Elle soupira) Fais attention à lui, il peut être très capricieux et limite colérique, dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle. Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il y a deux trois petites informations que tu dois absolument savoir. Nous sommes libres le dimanche, la famille part généralement pour la journée, faire un pique-nique ou une excursion. A toi de préparer ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin la veille. Il arrive aussi parfois qu'ils ne sortent pas, et donc nous avons pour obligation de rester aussi, car nous devons pallier à tous leurs besoins, insista-t-elle. En ce qui concerne les horaires, ils peuvent varier, mais en semaine, tu dois être prête à superviser la préparation du petit déjeuner dès 7h. Nous mangeons avec les domestiques, après nos maîtres, et bien évidement, nous ne prenons part à aucun événement en leur compagnie. Puisque tu as signé pour deux ans, tu n'as pas la possibilité de démissionner, seulement d'être renvoyée. Ah j'allais oublier ! Si tu veux me trouver, je dors au premier étage. La troisième gouvernante s'appelle Rosalie, elle gère les besoins de M. Cullen. Ne te fis pas aux apparences, Rosalie peut paraître sévère et froide, mais c'est une fille adorable quand tu la connais. Tu la rencontreras demain matin, dans les cuisines, nous nous retrouverons pour la préparation des repas. Le reste du temps, occupes toi de cet étage et gère ton équipe d'employés. Des questions ?

_ Un paquet, lâchai-je, encore sonnée par le tas d'information qu'elle venait de me balancer.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas très bien t'en sortir, m'assura-t-elle d'un sourire franc. Si tu as des problèmes, je suis là. Et tout le monde est très gentil ici. Demain, je te ferai visiter la maison et tu devras remplir un petit formulaire d'informations personnelles. Sur ce, laisses moi te proposer de prendre une bonne douche puis de descendre fêter la nouvelle année avec nous ? »

J'opinai de la tête, acceptant sa proposition. J'avais beau être fatiguée, passer le cap d'une nouvelle année était important à mes yeux et je ne souhaitais pas être seule.

« Super, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air réjoui. Je t'attends en bas dans 30 minutes, tenue de soirée obligatoire. »

Et elle partit. En sautillant. L'expression « Le calme après la tempête » prenait vie sous mes yeux. D'où pouvait-elle bien tirer toute cette énergie ? Je me trainai à pas lents dans la salle de bain. Epoustouflante, je devais l'admettre, mais je m'en doutais déjà. Je remplis la baignoire d'eau chaude et de mousse, puis je m'y plongeai avec délectation. Je me lavai rapidement en piochant sans regarder dans la multitude de produits proposés. Lorsque je quittais la salle de bain, emmitouflée dans un douillet peignoir, quelqu'un avait déjà rangé toutes mes affaires. Alice avait déposé une très jolie robe bleu nuit sur mon lit, accompagnée d'un petit mot :

- L'état de ta garde-robe est dramatique. Dimanche prochain, tu viens faire les boutiques avec moi. En attendant, mets ça ! Alice -

Je souris avant d'enfiler la robe et de me préparer. La robe m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, le tissu était agréable à porter et la coupe soulignait la courbe de mon corps, sans trop en révéler. Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon complexe et me maquillai très légèrement, enfin, j'enfilai une paire d'escarpins avant de descendre. Alice m'attendait au bas des escaliers, dans une jolie petite robe violette.

« Je savais que cette robe t'irait comme un gant, s'exclama-t-elle quand elle me vit. Tu es superbe. »

Je la remerciai, gênée, avant de la complimenter à mon tour.

« Qui a dit que les employés ne pouvaient pas être élégants ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement hautain. »

J'éclatai de rire, attirant le regard réprobateur de plusieurs domestiques encore en service. Alice me prit la main et m'entraina vers un couloir éloigné du centre de la maison, réservé au personnel. Elle me montra où se trouvait la cuisine, que je mémorisai, avant de déboucher sur une pièce, assez grande, dans laquelle s'agitaient de nombreuses personnes.

« C'est notre pièce commune, me cria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique. »

Il devait être aux alentours de 11h et Alice tint à me présenter à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Je fis mon possible pour paraître aimable et détendue, oubliant les prénoms au fur et à mesure qu'Alice me les énonçait. Puis nous bûmes quelques verres avant de dépenser le reste de notre énergie à danser.

Enfin, un peu avant minuit, nous sortîmes silencieusement dans le jardin pour ne pas nuire aux Cullen qui se prélassaient sur le balcon au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous nous dispersâmes dans le parc et accompagnée d'Alice, je m'éloignais de la bâtisse.

« Regarde, me dit-elle, M. Cullen est l'homme au bout de la table, sa femme, Esmée, est à ses côtés. Emmett, c'est le gros tas de muscles affalé sur le balcon, Jasper est assis en face de sa mère et Edward nous tourne le dos. »

De là où nous étions, je ne distinguais que faiblement leurs traits, mais Alice m'assura que j'aurais l'occasion de les voir en plein jour le lendemain. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose …

Au même moment, nous entendîmes Carlisle commencer le décompte d'une voix forte :

« 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … (Alice sautilla et reprit avec M. Cullen) 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Bonne Année ! »

Alice cria d'excitation, avant de me souhaiter une bonne année ainsi que beaucoup de bonheur. A mon tour, je lui souhaitai une heureuse année, pleine d'amour avec Jasper. Elle rougit, avant de me tirer la langue de manière enfantine.

« Observatrice à ce que je vois … grogna-t-elle. Suis-je transparente à ce point ?

_ Non non, ne t'en fais pas, tu deviens juste rouge comme une tomate quand tu parles de lui, la taquinai-je.

_ Flûte ! Bon, tu n'en parles à personne, c'est un secret d'état ! (Elle jeta un coup d'œil au balcon, avant de me sourire malicieusement) Je vais lui souhaiter une bonne année. »

Je me retournais pour la regarder partir. Sur le balcon, il ne restait plus que le couple Cullen. Soudain, une détonation sonore éclata, me faisant sursauter, et simultanément, le ciel s'illumina de rouge, marquant ainsi le début du feu d'artifice célébrant l'événement. Je décidai de m'allonger dans l'herbe, afin de pouvoir l'admirer sans me tordre le cou par la même occasion. La vue était magnifique, j'avais presque l'impression que ce spectacle m'était destiné et je réprimai l'envie de tendre la main pour essayer d'attraper les feux qui éclatait au-dessus de moi.

Quelqu'un s'allongea à mes côtés. Alice devinai-je. J'allai lui demandé comment avait réagi Jasper, lorsqu'un doux ténor me dit joyeusement :

« Bonne année Isabella ! »

Non ! Tout mais pas cette voix !

* * *

Bonsoir, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à demain ! :)

* * *

Reviews :

Aliice.S : Tu poses de bonnes questions ! Mais tu n'auras les réponses que demain, dans le Chapitre7. :) Et oui, il faut que tous soit parfait pour les clients, mais j'avoue que je trouve ça sévère aussi. :/

takada87 : Et quelle surprise ! ;)

aelita48 : Et oui, pas très futée la Bella ! x) Mais bon, le desespoir reste le desespoir ! :P

Alexise-me : Haha, tu comprendras dans le Chapitre 7 normalement. Merci ! :)

Alvina26 : Héhé, une fois de plus, le Chapitre 7 devrait répondre à tes questions ! Et merci, ça me fait plaisir. :D

Lisa1905 : Non, pas du tout ! Entre Jacob et Bella, il n'y a que de l'amitié. :)

Adore Youu : Des étincelles si tu veux mon avis. ;)

xalexeex25 : Ca lui fait mal d'échouer ! x)

Annetoutsimplement : Oui, c'est fou ! Même si c'était un acte inconscient ... ;)

LuneBlanche : Merci pour tes reviews, et oui, tu as absolument raison. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Hates - Chapter 7**

**Point de Vue : Edward**

J'attendais ce moment depuis ce qui me paraissait être une éternité, mais pour être exact, Isabella m'avait abandonné dans cette fichue cabine seulement 22 jours plus tôt. L'attente avait été insupportable et j'avais conscience d'avoir rendu l'ambiance à la maison invivable. J'avais tenté de me changer les idées en chassant une autre proie, puis une deuxième et une troisième, en vain. La chasse n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi à présent, je n'en tirais aucune satisfaction et je savais que ce serait le cas tant que je n'aurais pas mis Isabella Swan à mes pieds.

Cette fille était obsédante. Lors du dernier dîner de la croisière, quand je l'avais vu si complice avec le crétin musclé qui lui servait d'assistant, j'eu envie de l'arracher à son étreinte, d'étriper le grand dadais et le blondinet à tête rouge par la même occasion. Ce fut difficile de contenir ma colère et le fait de n'avoir pu croiser son regard qu'une seule fois au cours du dîner ne fit qu'accroître ma frustration. Alors, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'attendis la fin de son service avant d'improviser un charmant tête-à-tête dans un semblant de placard à balais.

_*Cullen, arrête ça, tu sais que ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu l'attraperas dans tes filets. Imbécile !*_

Je le savais pertinemment, mais bon sang, j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi ! Cette distance qu'elle voulait mettre entre nous ne me convenait absolument pas, et la tension de mon corps me criait de la prendre contre ce mur. Isabella n'entrait visiblement pas dans la catégorie des femmes avec lesquelles jouer suffit. Non, elle me faisait bien trop d'effets pour ça, je voulais la faire mienne, la marquer à vie, la posséder le temps d'une nuit, avant de la jeter.

Le coup qu'elle me fit refroidit quelques peu mes ardeurs, mais la colère et la frustration étaient toujours présentes. Je passais la nuit au bar du bateau. Un sac de glaçon sur ma fierté masculine et un verre à la main, je remplissais hargneusement leur foutu formulaire de satisfaction, tout en imaginant une infinité de scénarios pour la faire succomber. Mais le lendemain matin, alors que je la guettai, lorsque je vis son joli minois fatigué, j'oubliai tous mes plans. Agissant à l'instinct, je subtilisais une carte passe-partout à un employé chargé de l'entretient des chambres, je pénétrai aussitôt dans sa cabine et l'attendit impatiemment. Quand elle était enfin réapparut, je lui avais presque sauté dessus, aussi excité qu'un puceau et la virilité en pleine forme. Je voulais toujours plus de contact et ses gémissements me rendaient fou. J'avais savouré la douceur sucrée de sa peau et quand j'allais enfin pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, le crétin basané était intervenu.

_*Raison de plus pour le détester ! On était occupé petit merdeux !*_

Mon égo souhaiterait passer les secondes qui suivirent sous silence, mais je devais admettre que sentir ce petit chaton me griffer le dos et me gifler le visage était la chose la plus excitante de toute mon existence. Puis, pour je ne sais quelles obscures raisons, elle était partie sans demander à son affreux assistant de me démonter. Aujourd'hui encore, je regrettai amèrement qu'elle ne m'ait pas laissé la possibilité de me battre contre lui : frustré comme je l'étais, le combat devenait inéquitable et tombait sans l'ombre d'un doute en ma faveur.

Il m'était impossible de la laisser me filer entre les doigts, Edward Cullen n'échouait jamais. Je les avais donc suivi au ski et les épiai de loin. Le grand dadais avait décidé de se la jouer professeur et Isabella l'écoutait très attentivement. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il attirer son attention aussi facilement ? Je rageai intérieurement. Lorsqu'elle finit sa descente contre un sapin, je réprimai un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude (synonyme de faiblesse chez moi), avant d'éclater de rire à mon tour. D'un point de vue extérieur, mon comportement pouvait être qualifié de psychopathe et j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Cependant, je préférai me dire que, comme tout chasseur qui se respecte, je ne laissai jamais ma proie m'échapper.

Puis je l'avais suivit jusqu'à Jacksonville pour découvrir qu'elle était à la recherche d'un emploi. Je sautais sur cette occasion en or et finit par déposer un contrat alléchant au pas de sa porte, après avoir passé un coup de téléphone pour prévenir mon père que je pensais nous avoir trouvé une gouvernante. Je m'assurai ensuite qu'elle avait bel et bien retourné le contrat, preuve qu'elle l'avait signé, avant de retourner en Californie, satisfait. Tout allait être bien plus simple dès lors et je remerciai le destin pour son coup de pouce.

L'attente de 10 jours qui suivie fut interminable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas venue plus tôt, étant donner qu'elle avait d'hors et déjà rendu son appartement. Mais que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle décidé de traverser le pays à pieds ?! Tout au long de la journée du 31, ne la voyant toujours pas arriver, je finis par croire qu'elle ne viendrait pas et je plongeai dans une profonde déprime. Le soir, je boudais le repas jusqu'à ce que mon père revienne pour nous prévenir que la nouvelle gouvernante était arrivée. Aussitôt, l'excitation fit battre mon cœur plus fort, et j'engloutissais mon dessert avec entrain.

« Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur mon chéri, me dit doucement ma mère.

_ Il espère surement que la nouvelle gouvernante sera bonne, s'esclaffa Emmett. »

S'il savait … Je tiquai néanmoins et décidai de l'avoir à son propre jeu.

« Je ne fais que suivre l'exemple de mon aîné, dis-je faussement respectueux. (Emmett fronça les sourcils, perplexe.) Comment vas Rosalie en ce moment ? »

Heureusement pour lui, mes parents n'écoutaient plus. Emmett se renfrogna avant de s'appuyer lourdement contre la balustrade du balcon. Emmett craquai complètement pour Rosalie, une jolie blonde qui servait de gouvernante à mon père, mais à son plus grand regret, celle-ci ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments. Pour être franc, Rosalie ne ressentait aucun sentiment pour personne. Je m'en voulus presque de l'avoir vexé et je décidai de le rejoindre. Après lui avoir frappé amicalement l'épaule, il me regarda avant de dire :

« T'es vraiment un connard. »

Je souris. Accoudé à la balustrade, je repérai de loin la silhouette d'Isabella aux côtés d'Alice parmi la foule de domestiques. Mon sourire s'élargit. Finalement, minuit sonna enfin la nouvelle année et après l'échange de vœux réglementaire, je quittai le balcon à la suite de mes frères, avant de me diriger vers le jardin. Lorsque je sortis, le feu d'artifice avait commencé mais la silhouette d'Isabella avait disparu, je m'approchai et la trouvai, allongée dans l'herbe, admirant le ciel. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, cette fille allait me rendre fou.

Elle était resplendissante. Sa robe laissait entrevoir ses courbes appétissantes et son regard, très légèrement maquillé, brillait d'émerveillement. Je ne pus résister à m'allonger à ses côtés. Toujours aussi incontrôlable, je m'entendis dire :

« Bonne année Isabella ! »

_*Quel con ! C'est gnan gnan tout ça, essayes d'être original au moins !*_

Son visage se tourna lentement vers moi, presque douloureusement. Parmi la foule de sentiments qui passèrent sur son visage, son regard horrifié l'emportait très largement sur les autres. Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvâmes, allongés dans l'herbe, échangeant un regard intense, le feu d'artifice tout oublié. Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas, elle semblait interdite. Elle finit par se relever, toujours sans un mot, et je suivis le mouvement. Elle ajusta sa robe avant de tourner les talons en direction de la maison. Je la rattrapai aisément et la retins par le bras.

« Isabella, pourquoi partez-vous ? Le feu d'artifice vient à peine de commencer.

_ J'ai froid. Maintenant lâchez-moi, cracha-t-elle tout en se dégageant de ma poigne.

_ Si ce n'est que le froid qui vous gêne, laissez-moi vous prêter mon manteau. Vous me rassurez, un peu plus et j'aurai presque cru que c'était ma présence qui vous embêtait, plaisantai-je. »

Ma tentative de détendre l'atmosphère creva comme un ballon de baudruche qui fricote avec une aiguille et Isabella me lança un regard noir, guère amusée. Je retirai ma veste que je plaçai sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle la retira immédiatement et me la rendit.

« Reprenez votre veste M. Cullen, je ne veux rien venant de vous, que ce soit votre manteau ou encore votre gentillesse plus que douteuse.

_ J'en conclus donc que vous êtes fatiguée, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous raccompagner. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'habite pas loin, dis-je malicieusement. (Elle ne broncha pas.) C'est incroyable de vous retrouver ici Mademoiselle Swan ! m'exclamai-je alors. Croyez-vous au destin ?

_ Pas quand vous êtes dans les parages, répondit-elle froidement. »

Je ris et elle accéléra le pas. Arrivés devant sa chambre, elle ouvrit sa porte et je la saluai pour la forme.

« Ravi de vous avoir revu Mademoiselle Swan, ce fut une agréable surprise. Passez une bonne nuit. (Elle ricana à mes propos puis parut étonnée lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre, située par chance, en face de la sienne.)

_ Je suppose donc que j'ai à faire au fameux Edward Cullen, le plus petit et visiblement le plus immature de la fratrie. »

Et sur ces paroles ô combien agréables à entendre, elle claqua sa porte avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame. Je gloussai bêtement, euphorique.

_*Oups ! Je crois que tu l'as énervée Cullen !*_

Je refermai ma porte à mon tour, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Si elle était en colère contre moi, cela signifiait que je ne la laissai pas indifférente. Je préférais partir de la haine plutôt que de rien du tout. Après tout, la Haine est une certaine forme d'Amour.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le Chapitre 7 qui, je l'espère, répondra à toutes vos questions. ;)

P.S. : Je rappelle aussi que Bella ne connaissait pas l'identité d'Edward et que quand je parlais de présentations dans le Chapitre 1, je n'incluais que Jacob et Bella. Désolée pour la méprise. :)

* * *

Reviews :

Alvina26 : Elle va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! ;)

aelita48 : Oh que oui ! :D

Alexise-me : Vraiment désolée ! x) C'était pour le suspence. :P

Annetoutsimplement : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir. :)

Hera09 : Alors, sa réaction t'as plut ? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Hates - Chapter 8**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

Je me réveillai avec l'étrange impression d'avoir sauvé l'humanité la veille, un peu plus et je m'envolai de fierté. J'avais tenu tête à Edward Cullen ! Je n'avais pas flanché devant sa beauté destructrice et son regard envoutant, j'avais été froide et dure malgré les battements précipités de mon cœur. Il y avait du progrès !

_*Fantastique Swan, tu veux une médaille ?*_

Bien sur, la perspective de vivre dans sa maison, de dormir en face de sa chambre et de devoir répondre à tous ses désirs ne me réjouissait guère, et encore, c'était un euphémisme … Mais j'étais sur la bonne voie, la voie de la guérison, et si je continuais ainsi, je serais bientôt débarrassée de l'attraction irrationnelle qu'exerçait cet être immonde sur mon corps.

A présent, mon objectif principal était de pouvoir conserver une attitude professionnelle même en sa présence, je n'allai certainement pas le laisser ruiner un autre travail. Je m'extirpai donc du lit, pleine d'une énergie nouvelle, malgré ma nuit agitée. Après m'être rapidement toilettée, je me fis un chignon serré et j'enfilais mon uniforme : petite robe noire et tablier blanc, avant de me précipiter aux cuisines. J'arrivais à 7h pile et Alice me regarda d'un œil mauvais, les paupières plissées.

« C'était limite Isabella, me reprocha-t-elle.

_ Appelle moi Bella, c'est mon surnom mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça alors …

_ Ok Bella ! dit-elle ravie, mon quasi-retard déjà oublié. »

Elle me prit le bras avant de me présenter rapidement aux cuisiniers de mon équipe, ceux en charge de la préparation des plats des trois fils de la famille. Puis nous nous approchâmes d'une blonde au physique sulfureux, la fameuse Rosalie.

« Bella, Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella, nous présenta-Alice, le geste accompagnant la parole.

_ Enchantée, me répondit-elle simplement. »

Je la saluai rapidement à mon tour, légèrement intimidée. Alors que j'entendais Alice reprocher à Rosalie son manque d'entrain, un des cuisiniers vint à ma rencontre :

« Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Sam. Ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ? (Je le fixai bêtement, perplexe. Heureusement, Alice intervint.)

_ Oh qu'est-ce que je peux être tête en l'air, dit-elle en frappant son front de la paume. Tous les soirs, après le dîner, les Cullen prennent commande pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Il en va de même pour le déjeuner et le dîner. En cuisine, tu dois contrôler que les plats préparés répondent à la commande. Mais avec ton arrivé hier, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre les commandes pour toi, quelle conne ! (L'entendre jurer me troubla, elle devait vraiment s'en vouloir.)

_ Pourquoi suis-je seule à m'occuper de trois personnes alors que vous, vous n'avez qu'une personne à charge ? demandai-je soudain, surprise par le manque de logique de la situation.

_ M. Cullen gère une multinationale, il travaille beaucoup. Techniquement, je suis sa gouvernante, mais je sers aussi accessoirement de secrétaire pour le seconder, me dit Rosalie. Mme. Cullen cultive plutôt le côté social de l'affaire familiale, son planning est souvent chargé, que ce soit pour des sorties entre amies ou pour des galas. Elle est aussi l'ambassadrice de différentes associations et fait du bénévolat. Elle a besoin d'Alice pour gérer son emploi du temps et l'assister lors de ses déplacements importants. Dans ton cas, Emmett est un fêlé de sport, Jasper est écrivain et poète mais ne te demanderas pas grand-chose et Edward … Et bien Edward est le vice-président de la société donc … »

Donc … ? Pourquoi laissait-elle sa phrase en suspens ?! Qu'étais-je censée comprendre ? Alice du lire l'inquiétude sur mon visage et elle s'empressa de me rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il n'a pas beaucoup de responsabilités. Son plus grand problème, c'est son caractère … Bon ! Il va falloir y aller au feeling cette fois ! A toi de choisir pour eux, dit-elle avec entrain.

_ Mais vous travaillez ici depuis un moment, vous devriez savoir ce qu'ils aiment ou ce qu'ils n'aiment pas.

_ Mmh pas tant que ça, chacun ses maîtres Bella … me dit-Alice. Je sais juste qu'Edward n'apprécie pas le piment, je crois que c'est Emmett qui ne supporte pas les fruits secs et Jasper n'aime ni le fromage, ni tous ce qui est allégé. Il est aussi allergique aux champignons, déteste l'artichaut et l'avocat … »

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard complice alors qu'Alice continuait de réciter tout ce qu'elle savait concernant les goûts alimentaires de Jasper. Je filai rejoindre mon équipe de cuisiniers, laissant à Rosalie le soin de faire taire la bavarde amoureuse. J'étais mal, vraiment mal. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, et vite. Je me triturai les méninges pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'opter finalement pour un classique, qui répondrait, je l'espérais, aux exigences de tous.

Je demandais alors la préparation d'une vingtaine de pancakes, Sam eu d'abord l'air surpris mais obtempéra néanmoins. Pendant qu'ils s'activaient à préparer la pâte, je disposais sur un plateau des coupoles remplies de différents accompagnants : confitures et fruits en tous genres, sirop, marmelade et bien sur pâte à tartiner. Je fis fondre du chocolat au bain-marie avant de leur préparer un chocolat chaud.

A 8h, je confiais le tout à Jessica, une fille plutôt sympathique de mon équipe, qui avait pour tâche de servir les repas et de s'assurer que les verres soient constamment pleins. Puis je croisais les doigts pour qu'aucun des trois fils ne soient allergiques au pancakes, si une telle allergie existait.

Alice profita du petit déjeuner pour m'emmener faire un tour du propriétaire. A l'instar du deuxième étage, le premier était également constitué de quatre chambres. La première, à gauche, menait à la suite parentale, celle de droite au bureau de Carlisle. Au fond, la pièce de gauche appartenait à Rosalie et Alice occupait celle de droite.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la partie réservée à la famille Cullen était divisée en cinq : l'entrée, le salon, la salle-à-manger, le boudoir de Madame et le meilleur pour la fin, une immense salle de jeu (réunissant un ensemble sportif, un rassemblement de technologies modernes, un sauna et un jacuzzi). Je devais admettre que cette dernière pièce m'avait laissée sur le cul.

L'espace réservé aux domestiques, certes un peu moins pimpant, restait néanmoins très agréable à vivre. Il était constitué d'une grande salle commune, d'une salle de détente disposant d'une bibliothèque et d'une salle de sport pour ceux qui souhaitaient faire souffrir leurs muscles pendant leurs heures de repos. A la fin de la visite, j'avais le sentiment d'émerger d'un très beau rêve. Ce contrat était un don du ciel, bien qu'il ne fût pas parfait. La seule ombre au tableau, le bel homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui me fonçait droit dessus.

* * *

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! :) Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais mes journées sont chargés ... En plus, petit chapitre pas super interessant ... Mea Culpa ! Bref, merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. :D Et à demain les amis !

* * *

Reviews :

aelita28 : C'est dans sa nature. :P

xalexeex25 : Ah non, désolée pour la méprise. Bella ne connaissait pas son nom, les présentations du Chapitre 1 n'incluaient que Jacob et Bella. :)

Adore Youu : Haha, Edward est un personnage assez complexe ! ;)

Alexise-me : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayé de garder le rythme. :)

Aliice.S : Je suis Lucky Luke ! :P

lubella et oliveronica cullen massen : Merci beaucoup ! :)

Annetoutsimplement : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. :D

Alvina26 : Héhé, un peu étrange oui ... x) Merci !

LuneBlanche : Ah super, ça me rassure. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Hates - Chapter 9**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

« Mais où diable étiez-vous passée ? Je vous ai bipé à plusieurs reprises, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu ? me dit-il, l'air sévère. »

Biper ? J'étais quoi, son chien ? Je me doutais bien que sa galanterie de la veille ne durerait pas.

_*Pauvre tâche va !*_

« Peut-être bien parce que je n'ai pas de bipeur Monsieur, lui répondis-je presque agressivement.

_ Laisse la Edward, intervint-Alice. Elle est nouvelle et je ne lui ai pas encore expliqué pour le bipeur.

_ Faudrait peut-être y songer. Avant l'année prochaine si possible ! »

Si son visage resta impassible, son regard ne trompa personne. Il venait de mettre Alice au même rang qu'une sous-merde. Je songeai très sérieusement à répliquer, histoire de rabattre son clapet une bonne fois pour toutes, mais Alice m'en dissuada de la main.

« Et sinon, pourquoi vous êtes vous déplacé ? dis-je finalement, au bord de l'impolitesse. (Il souffla avant d'ancrer son regard au mien. Je sentis ma respiration se couper.)

_ Suivez-moi, ma mère souhaiterait faire votre connaissance. »

Alice s'éclipsa sur un sourire d'excuse et je me retrouvais seule en sa compagnie. Je sentais son regard toujours posé sur moi, mais je l'ignorais, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour les lambris du couloir. Il finit par soupirer avant d'enfin se retourner, il se mit en marche et je le suivis en silence, reprenant difficilement ma respiration.

Arrivés devant la salle à manger, il me tint la porte et je passais près de lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce avec appréhension, tête baissée. Je sentis alors la présence d'Edward dans mon dos, sa chaleur se propageant dans mon corps et son souffle balayant mon cou. Je me retins de frissonner et il regagna sa place autour de la table, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Isabella ! s'exclama Esmée avec joie. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin ! »

Mme. Cullen était une très belle femme, d'apparence assez jeune pour son âge. C'est d'elle qu'Edward tenait son magnifique regard vert. Elle dégageait une aura maternelle et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Je me détendis et lui souris en retour.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondis-je. Et pardonnez-moi d'être arrivée si tard hier. (Elle balaya mes excuses de la main.)

_ Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, du moment que vous allez bien. Nous étions juste inquiets, vous aviez rendu votre logement très rapidement et nous pensions que vous arriveriez bien plus tôt.

_ Ah oui, un ami m'a hébergée, dis-je après m'être demandée comment elle pouvait bien savoir pour mon appartement. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la mine d'Edward s'assombrir et je souris intérieurement : ne me dîtes pas que lui aussi m'avait attendue ?! Même si je ne laissai rien transparaître, ma conscience se tapait intérieurement une grosse barre, rien qu'en imaginant que cet être nombriliste ait pu attendre mon arrivée. Puis Carlisle procéda aux présentations officielles :

« Isabella, je vous présente donc Mme. Cullen, ma femme.

_ Appelez moi Esmée, me dit-elle. Je trouve Mme. Cullen trop cérémonieux, et vous faites partie de la famille maintenant. (Je lui souris à nouveau, un peu gênée.)

_ Mon fils ainé, Emmett, enchaina-t-il. »

Emmett me faisait penser à un ours, il semblait être un frère très protecteur et d'une certaine manière, il me rappelait Jacob.

« Dieu tout puissant, c'est donc toi que je dois remercier pour ces délicieux pancakes, s'écria-t-il avant de se lever pour m'étreindre fortement. (J'éclatais de rire en me sentant porter comme une enfant.) Cela faisait des années que nous n'en avions pas mangé, m'expliqua-t-il après m'avoir reposée au sol, nous prenons toujours des petits déjeuners typiquement américains : bacons, œufs, pomme de terre, …

_ Mon deuxième fils, Jasper, le coupa Carlisle. »

Jasper ressemblait étonnement à Carlisle, il était blond et, tout comme Emmett, ils avaient gardé le regard bleu de leur père. Il paraissait terriblement calme et il en aurait été presque effrayant s'il ne dégageait pas ce sentiment d'apaisement.

« Enchantée, dis-je avant de lui sourire timidement.

_ Moi de même chère Isabella. Et je dois aussi vous remercier pour votre délicieuse initiative, me dit-il doucement, ce fut un régal. (Je sentis l'étrange besoin de me justifier.)

_ Pardonnez-moi cette liberté, m'excusai-je platement, mais n'ayant pas pris vos commandes la veille, je …

_ Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, me coupa Esmée. Moi-même, je regrette de n'avoir pu y gouter, me dit-elle malicieusement. (Je ris.)

_ Et pour finir, le benjamin de la fratrie, Edward, reprit Carlisle, imperturbable. »

Mon sourire disparu de mon visage et je me tournai de mauvaise grâce vers cet enflure. Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire narquois devant mon changement d'humeur.

« Ravi que nous soyons enfin présentés officiellement, Isabella, susurra-t-il. »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche me fit frissonner. Et quelle bouche ! Mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres parfaites, avant de remonter et plonger dans un océan vert. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle et ma respiration devint précipitée.

« Vous vous connaissiez déjà ? questionna-Esmée, comme je ne répondais pas.

_ Non, répondis-je précipitamment alors qu'il allait prendre la parole. Ou en tout cas, je ne m'en souviens pas. (Il sembla s'amuser de ma réponse.)

_ Cela ne m'étonne guère, dit-il, un air conspirateur sur le visage. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous abordé, mais nous étions dans la même station de ski quelques semaines plus tôt. (Je me figeai.) Je suis l'un des rares témoins à avoir eu la chance d'assister à la descente du siècle, Isabella. »

J'étais pétrifiée d'horreur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce goujat ait été témoin de mon humiliation ?

_*Réveilles-toi Swan, ce mec vient d'admettre qu'il t'a suivi ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est d'avoir honte ?!*_

Sa mâchoire était serrée, il était clair qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Je serrai le poing et lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« Edward, cesses un peu de la tourmenter, le morigéna Esmée. Vous n'avez pas été blessée au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à mon encontre.

_ Pas physiquement en tout cas, plaisantai-je. (Elle rit.)

_ Mais asseyez-vous donc avec nous Isabella, ne restez pas debout, me dit-elle, je m'exécutai. Bonne année au fait ! (Je grimaçais, cette nouvelle année commençait mal ! Je la remerciai néanmoins avant de lui retourner ses vœux.)

_ Et quelles sont vos bonnes résolutions pour cette année Isabella ? me questionna Carlisle pour la forme.

_ A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas encore songé, répondis-je honnêtement. Je suppose que conserver ce travail arrive en tête de liste.

_ Quel était votre précédent emploi ? demanda Esmée avec curiosité. (Edward se raidit.)

_ J'étais serveuse sur un bateau de croisière.

_ Vraiment ? Les conditions de travail devaient être plutôt difficiles non ? Votre famille doit terriblement vous manquer durant ces longs mois n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle compatissante. (Je me tendis à mon tour, on abordait un sujet sensible.)

_ Non, pas vraiment, lâchai-je succinctement et elle se contenta de cette réponse d'un hochement de tête.

_ Saviez-vous qu'Edward avait fait une croisière il y a un mois à peine ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

_ Maman … souffla l'homme en question, ne voulant vraisemblablement pas aborder le sujet. (Je sautais donc sur l'occasion.)

_ Ah oui, maintenant que vous le dîtes, je crois l'avoir déjà vu ! m'exclamai-je.

_ Vous étiez sur le même bateau ? dit-elle surprise. Quelle coïncidence !

_ N'est-ce pas ? Il me semble même l'avoir servit … (Edward me jeta un regard furieux, m'intimant de me taire. C'est donc tout naturellement que je poursuivis.) Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Il était à la table 225, des clients très exigeants et vraiment désagréables … Oh ! Et je crois bien que c'est cette même table qui m'a fait perdre mon emploi, achevai-je finalement. »

Un silence prolongé tomba sur la pièce. Chacun tentait d'assimiler la signification de mes paroles et Edward lui-même semblait perdu. Je savourais un instant ma victoire.

« Comment ça ? me demanda-t-il enfin. »

Je lui expliquai rapidement le système de point alors qu'il semblait prendre peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de ses actes.

« Edward ! Pourquoi avoir été aussi sévère ? s'écria Esmée, mécontente. (Je jubilais.)

_ Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que ce foutu questionnaire à la con aurait autant d'impact ?! J'étais ivre et passablement énervé ! se justifia-t-il en tapant du poing. Je suis vraiment désolé Isabella, me dit-il doucement en changeant de ton. »

Je décelais pour la première fois un soupçon de sincérité dans son regard. Un soupçon seulement. Au même moment, Alice et Rosalie entrèrent pour prendre les commandes du déjeuner, je me levai et m'acquittai de ma tâche le plus rapidement possible. Enfin je quittai la pièce devenue profondément silencieuse et me dirigeai vers les cuisines. J'entendis la porte de la salle-à-manger claquer avant qu'Edward ne m'appelle d'un ton implorant. Je l'ignorais et poursuivie mon chemin.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vraiment désolée d'oser publier à 1h30 du matin, je suis impardonnable ... :( Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : je me demandais si j'allais partir en vacances en vous laissant sur le Chapitre 9 ou le Chapitre 10. Bon, j'ai finalement décidé de vous laisser sur ce chapitre pour différentes raisons : 1. Ce chapitre n'est pas super intéressant, il pose surtout la situation et les choses deviennent vraiment intéressantes après le Chapitre 10. De cela en découle le 2. Je ne voulais pas que l'OAS (Organisation des Auteurs Sadiques) ne m'intègrent car trop de suspence pour 2 semaines d'absence, c'est définitivement du sadisme. Et donc, la véritable raison vient en 3. Le bien-être de mes très chers lecteurs ! Et oui, car selon moi, le suspence engendré par la fin du Chapitre 10 aurait pu en tuer certains. :P

Non, je rigole, je ne me suis pas posée cette question pendant toute la journée, je faisais mes valises. Je continurais d'écrire et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même publier un chapitre si j'ai accès à Internet. Alors ne m'oubliez pas, les choses sympas commenceront vraiment c'est promis et à dans 2 semaines (au plus tard) les amis ! :)

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! :D J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'Edward critiquerait les pancakes de Bella, mais Eddy est imprévisible, Niark niark niark ! :P En fait, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce chapitre pose le cadre et la situation, les clashs arriveront plus tard, promis ! ;)

Je répondrai au reviews la prochaine fois, il faut vraiment que je me couche car je me lève tôt demain, mais merci encore, vous êtes géniaux ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Hates - Chapter 10**

**Point de Vue : Edward**

Alors qu'elle m'ignorait royalement et s'éloignait de moi à grands pas, un étrange sentiment, qui m'était totalement inconnu, fleurit en moi. Je crois bien que je m'en voulais …

_*Ca s'appelle de la culpabilité, pauvre type !*_

Misère de misère, aucune chance de lui faire tourner la tête après ça. Il était clair qu'elle m'en voulait, impossible de l'avoir après une telle bourde … Il me fallait absolument un plan de secours mais avant, je devais me faire pardonner. Mais comment ? Commencer par changer de technique d'approche, puis …

_*Arrêtes de tout manigancer Cullen, oublies la chasse ! T'as merdé, c'est tout.*_

Conneries ! Je n'étais pas au courant, donc techniquement, je n'étais pas coupable. Ce n'était pas un acte délibéré, alors pourquoi diable est-ce que je me sentais responsable ? D'un autre côté, je m'étais racheté, c'était moi qui lui avais permis d'avoir ce travail de rêve. On pouvait même dire que j'avais remboursé au-delà de ma dette …

_*Mais t'essayes de convaincre qui là au juste ?*_

Je rendis les armes. Ma conscience avait raison, il fallait que je voie Isabella, que j'assume la conséquence de mes actes et que je m'excuse. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que j'étais sincère s'il elle refusait de m'adresser la parole ? Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et soufflai un bon coup, Isabella devenait un véritable casse-tête chinois et je sentais poindre le début d'une migraine. J'allai retourner dans la salle-à-manger lorsque je surpris la conversation à travers la porte restée entrouverte.

« Je la trouve tout à fait charmante, et très polie, s'exclama ma mère enthousiaste. Et vous avez vu ses yeux ? Ah, ce que j'aimerais avoir un aussi joli regard !

_ N'oublies pas que grâce à elle, on a mangé des pancakes ce matin ! Je l'aimerai toute ma vie, rien que pour ça, soupira Emmett.

_ Et elle est plutôt amusante. Sauf quand elle parle à Edward, ria Jasper. Là, le gentil chaton se transforme en vilain tigre !

_ Ah ça oui, s'esclaffa Emmett, elle a une sacré dent contre lui ! Quel con … je ne m'expliquerai jamais son comportement avec les femmes. Plus son attitude est déplorable et mieux ça marche, c'est à n'y plus rien comprendre !

_ Laissez votre frère tranquille, intervint mon père, Edward n'a pas encore compris que son comportement était immature et puéril. Il est jeune, dans quelques temps, la vie lui fera comprendre les véritables valeurs de l'existence.

_ Papa, Edward ne vit pas dans le monde réel, il ne changera jamais ! asséna Jasper. »

Vive le soutient familial ! Il semblait qu'Isabella ait fait l'unanimité, et que je ne pouvais pas en dire autant.

« Jasper ! Ne dis plus jamais ce genre de chose, ça porte malheur …

_ Votre mère a raison, vous ne devriez pas critiquer votre propre frère, il va changer. Regardez, il s'est excusé tout à l'heure.

_ Oui, ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir comme ça … commença Emmett, d'habitude il ne s'excuse qu'auprès de Maman.

_ Je crois qu'au fond, il apprécie Isabella, dit Jasper. Edward ne s'excuse presque jamais. Et vous avez vu à quel point il était insupportable ces derniers jours ? »

Je me retins de rire. Jasper et ses grandes théories : il était poète, pas psychanalyste. Je ressentis l'irrépressible besoin d'entrer avec fracas dans la pièce pour leur signaler ma présence, rien que pour voir leurs visages déconfits et embarrassés. Mais je décidai finalement de retourner dans ma chambre, fatigué d'entendre ma famille débiter un ramassis de bêtises à mon encontre.

Quand je pénétrai dans mes appartements, je me jetai sur le lit qu'un employé venait de refaire et me mis à réfléchir, à réfléchir sérieusement. J'avais toujours éprouvé des difficultés à m'excuser. En plus d'être un signe de faiblesse, j'y voyais également une dimension de soumission et d'infériorité. Ridicule, je sais. Mais dès l'enfance, j'avais grandit dans cette pensée et tout ceci n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. J'avais toujours tout gardé pour moi, tout encaissé seul et cette supériorité, cette suffisance que je dégageais, c'était ma seule arme, la seule qui me protégeait du monde extérieur. Le fait de devoir l'abandonner, ce serait comme de se retrouver nu sur un champ de bataille : suicidaire.

Je voulais devenir quelqu'un de normal, une personne comme Jasper ou Emmett. Mais au fond, qu'était-ce que la normalité ? A mes yeux, mon existence était normale ; aux yeux des autres, je menais une vie de débauche et d'enfant pourri gâté. La chasse faisait partie de ma vie, de ma normalité, de mon quotidien, et j'y avais prit goût. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à renoncer à un tel divertissement, même si je savais que c'était le prix à payer pour la réalité.

En attendant, peut-être pouvais-je faire de petites concessions … Admettre que j'avais échoué à la conquête d'une cible par exemple, pour l'instant en tout cas ... C'était dur, et mon égo en prenait un sérieux coup, mais rien d'insurmontable. Je n'en mourrai pas et je ne renonçai pas non plus à la faire tomber si l'occasion se présentait. Disons seulement que je dressai le drapeau blanc le temps qu'elle me pardonne ; car oui, je m'en voulais et je n'aimais pas ce sentiment.

Résolu et heureux d'avoir eu cette petite conversation avec moi-même, je décidai d'avoir une petite discussion avec ma chère Isabella. Je sortis de ma chambre et redescendis précipitamment les escaliers, les sautant plus qu'autre chose, avant de percuter violement un corps qui venait de quitter le couloir du premier étage. Le petit corps en question appartenait à la jolie créature recherchée et je remerciai le hasard de si bien faire les choses. Isabella venait d'échouer élégamment sur les fesses, au beau milieu du pallier, son visage à quelques centimètres de ma virilité …

_*Penses à autre chose ! Aller mon vieux, penses à ses beaux cheveux, à ses grands yeux, à sa bouche … Non ! Pas sa bouche !*_

Je pestai intérieurement contre ma conscience, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne avant qu'Isabella ne remarque la tente qui avait élu domicile sous mon pantalon. Je m'accroupis autant que possible et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lança à ma main tendue un regard mauvais et se remit sur pieds toute seule. Prévisible …

« Je vous présente mes excuses, alors s'il vous-plait, pardonnez-moi.

_ La prochaine fois, regardez devant vous au lieu de jouer les singes dans les escaliers, cracha-t-elle en tentant de rattraper son chignon.

_ Vous savez tout comme moi que je ne parlais pas de ça … »

Elle me scruta d'un regard perçant et je me perdis dans une mer de chocolat. Je savais qu'elle avait lu la sincérité dans mon regard, car je l'étais vraiment.

« J'aimerai que nous reprenions notre relation depuis le début Isabella. Je sais que je vous ai donné une très mauvaise impression et je n'ai rien fait pour changer cela. Et je regrette vraiment, alors si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions peut-être repartir de zéro et oublier le passé ? »

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis rentrée ! :D Alors voilà le petit chapitre 10 dont la fin, selon moi, était peut-être un peu trop suspencieuse pour deux semaines d'attente. Désolée, je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet donc pas de nouveau chapitre ... :( La suite demain ! :)

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews, ma boite mail a littéralement explosé. ;)

cchope : Merci beaucoup. :D Oui, moi non plus je ne savais pas, mais on m'a dit que si je continuais comme ça, j'allais me faire recruter. :P

Aurely : Merci ! :) J'irais faire un tour, c'est promis.

sand91 : C'est gentil, merci beaucoup. :D Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, de mon côté, je me suis éclatée !

nini54 : Haha, Edward est dingue ! x)

Ecathe38 : Et non, il va devoir être patient. ;)

Pattenrond : Je t'en pris, tout le plaisir était pour Bella. :D Et merci !

kinoum : Oui, seul Edward laisse un peu à désirer ... :P Merci ! :)

Annetoutsimplement : Je ne sais pas si ça se dit, mais ça sonne bien ! :P Merci beaucoup ! :D

Aliice.S : Oui, désolée, je comprends. :/ Mais comme tu l'as dit, le sale caractère d'Edward est déjà amplement suffisant. :P Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! :)

Alexise-me et xalexeex25 : Imprévisible je vous dis ! ;)

Nedwidge : Haha, merci beaucoup ! :D

Alvina 26 et LuneBlanche : Oui, bien fait pour lui ! :P

lolotte94, kacie27, oliveronica cullen massen, bellardtwilight et Edalice : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! :)

En espérant avoir répondu à tous, je vous embrasse et merci encore. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Hates - Chapter 11**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'étais pas en colère. Au contraire, je ressentais une énorme satisfaction, proche de la jouissance mentale à vrai dire. Je venais de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Edward, devant toute sa famille au grand complet qui plus est, et je ne pus contenir un ricanement machiavélique.

_*Dans tes dents Cullen !*_

De retour en cuisine, j'écrivis la commande sur un tableau et les cuisiniers commencèrent à s'activer. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais d'avoir l'air neutre et de ne pas laisser transparaître la joie sur mon visage, mais ce fut une tâche ardue. Puis Alice m'apprit que Carlisle me demandait, mettant ainsi fin à ma torture faciale. Je me rendis donc à son bureau, situé au premier étage, pleine d'appréhension et tout bonheur envolé. Je frappai doucement à la porte et Carlisle m'invita à entrer.

« Bienvenue Mademoiselle Swan, asseyez-vous je vous prie, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Je m'approchai de la chaise avant de m'asseoir prudemment à l'extrémité, terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Carlisle me fixai de son regard bleu, il était décidément un bien bel homme pour son âge, Esmée devait être une femme comblée. Je reportai mon attention sur mes ongles, soudain gênée par la présence du père de l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde.

_*C'est aussi celui que tu désires le plus, Swan.*_

_*La ferme !*_

Une fois bien installée, il me tendit une feuille que je devais compléter. Je me rendis compte avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de la fiche de renseignements personnels. Dans la partie concernant la famille, je n'écrivis que leurs noms, l'adresse et les numéros étant inutiles : même mourante, je ne m'abaisserai pas à leur demander une quelconque aide. En contrepartie, j'inscrivis les coordonnées de Jacob dans le cadre « Personne à contacter en cas d'urgences ». Jacob était, à ce jour, la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter.

Puis Carlisle me tendit finalement un petit portable blanc, le fameux bipper. Il m'expliqua rapidement que je devais toujours le garder sur moi pour qu'ainsi, je sois joignable à tout moment par ses trois fils. Il m'apprit également comment bipper un de mes employés si j'avais besoin de lui et j'essayais désespérément de retenir le fonctionnement de cet engin de malheur : la technologie et moi, nous faisions cinquante-sept.

Enfin, il me libéra et je quittai son bureau en direction du deuxième étage pour contrôler le nettoyage des chambres. Alors que je me demandais si je pourrais éventuellement cracher sous les draps d'Edward, un gros boulet me percuta de plein fouet. Son torse était si dur que je cru tout d'abord avoir heurté le mur et mon fessier s'empressa d'embrasser le sol. Lorsque je me fus remise de mes émotions, je levai les yeux vers l'imbécile qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de sauter les quatre dernières marches de l'escalier sans vérifier au préalable si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'arrivé. Et quel boulet ? … Edward, bien sur. Qui d'autre ?

Je le détaillais discrètement, réfrénant l'envie stupide de passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Ma parole, il semblait incroyablement musclé dans ce T-shirt blanc … Est-ce qu'il soulevait de la fonte tous les jours ou bien avait-il été béni par la Nature plus que de raison ? Son regard sur moi semblait étrangement trouble, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses prunelles étaient légèrement assombries pour une quelconque raison … S'il était en colère, il ne me faisait pas peur, j'étais prête à en découdre ! Mais à ma plus grande surprise, son visage sembla se radoucir et il s'agenouilla pour m'aider à me relever. Je fixai sa main tendue, hésitant entre cracher dessus ou la mordre férocement. Finalement, j'optai pour la solution « civilisée » et je me relevai toute seule, ignorant son offre. Son regard sembla amusé, nullement étonné.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, s'il vous-plait, pardonnez-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

_ La prochaine fois, regardez devant vous au lieu de jouer les singes dans les escaliers, crachai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il parlait de l'incident ou de notre altercation dans la salle-à-manger.

_ Vous savez tout comme moi que je ne parlais pas ça … »

_*Ah …*_

Je scrutai son regard et fus surprise par ce que j'y trouvais : de la sincérité. Il me semblait si faible à cet instant, si démuni face à la culpabilité et je sentis malgré moi mon cœur se serrer.

« J'aimerai que nous reprenions notre relation depuis le début Isabella. Je sais que je vous ai donné une très mauvaise impression et je n'ai rien fait pour changer cela. Et je regrette vraiment, alors si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions peut-être repartir de zéro et oublier le passé ? »

_*Pardon ? T'as dû mal entendre Swan, réveilles-toi, tu délires complètement !*_

J'étais abasourdie, perdue, complètement déboussolée. Etait-il vraiment en train d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de signer sa défaite ? Tout ceci me semblait si surréaliste, c'était comme si Emmett me demandait de jouer à la Barbie avec lui … Comme je ne disais rien, il reprit :

« Edward Massen Cullen, enchanté, énonça-t-il d'un air joyeux, le regard brillant, en me tendant la main. »

Je le fixai bêtement. Il n'avait jamais été plus beau qu'en cet instant : ses cheveux appelaient désespérément mes doigts, son sourire en coin me faisait fondre et son regard pétillant transperça mon cœur. Je sentis mes poumons manquer dangereusement d'air et ma respiration devint précipitée, les battements de mon cœur suivirent tout naturellement le mouvement. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Non, décidément, tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai ! Et j'avais la très sérieuse intention de répliquer, il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. A mon tour de m'amuser ! J'attrapai néanmoins sa main et son visage s'éclaira à mon contact. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je n'ouvre la bouche …

« Isabella Marie Swan, pas intéressée. »

_*Classique, mais ô combien redoutable !*_

Je secouai rapidement sa main et tournai les talons, gravant son visage décomposé au plus profond de ma mémoire. Lorsqu'il sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits, j'étais déjà loin, mais je l'entendis très clairement ricaner diaboliquement.

« Très bien Isabella, si c'est la guerre que vous voulez, et bien vous l'aurez ! »

Puis il éclata d'un rire sonore qui me fit frémir. Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Je répondis néanmoins :

« Vous ne me faites pas peur Edward ! assurai-je d'un ton posé. »

_*Pff ! Tu parles, mauviette !*_

A contre-jour, je vis un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur son visage parfait et juste avant qu'il ne rebrousse chemin, il me sembla l'entendre murmurer :

« Nous verrons, chère Isabella. Nous verrons. »

Mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sure.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Voilà le Chapitre 11, comme promis, avec la réaction tant attendue de Bella. :D' J'essaierai de publier la suite demain, je vous embrasse les amis !

* * *

Je sais que je me répète, mais merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)

Reviews :

oliveronica cullen massen : Merci beaucoup ! :) Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts ... ^^' Désolée ! :/ Mais je publie souvent alors on va dire que ça compense. :P

Annetoutsimplement : Contente de te "revoir" moi aussi ! :) Et merci !

jyca-Drussila : J'espère pour Edward qu'il en a dans les bras. ;) Merci beaucoup ! :D'

xalexeex25 : Pauvre Eddy ... :P *faussement compatissante*

Alvina26 : Ravie de te retrouver ! ;) Et oui, j'attends toujours l'invitation de l'OAS. :P Ils sont plutôt réalistes, et ne t'en fais pas, Bella ne va pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. :D Mais je n'en dis pas plus, sinon je vais spoiler ...

sand91 : Ahh, merci beaucoup ! :D'

mlca66 : Non non, elle ne va pas se laisser faire ! :)

bellardtwilight et Cricrou86 : Merci beaucoup ! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Hates - Chapter 12**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

Au cours de la journée qui suivie, j'évitai minutieusement Edward, le guettant au coin des couloirs et sentant sa présence jusque dans ma chambre. Mais heureusement pour moi et mes hormones, il ne reparut pas et le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme relatif.

Une fois sure qu'il eut déserté le deuxième étage, je m'acquittai du contrôle des chambres et je commençai donc par la première sur ma gauche, celle d'Emmett. Sa chambre était décidément bien masculine, évoquant davantage des vestiaires pour garçons (l'odeur en moins) que l'intérieur d'un homme de 27 ans. Les murs étaient sombres, il y avait des magazines de sport empilés sur la table basse et, éparpillés un peu partout dans les trois pièces, se trouvaient des balles en tout genre, des altères et des tapis. Je ramassais un coton-tige oublié dans la salle-de-bain, avant de passer à la chambre suivante, fuyant lâchement face à ces instruments de torture. Contrairement à la chambre d'Emmett, qui dégageait un certain sentiment d'énervement, la chambre de Jasper ressemblait plutôt à un temple de plénitude et de sérénité. Je pouvais presque sentir mes muscles se décontracter d'eux-mêmes et c'était avec regrets que je quittai ses appartements, après y être restée bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. D'autant plus que ma prochaine destination n'était autre que la plus redoutée de toutes : la chambre d'Edward. L'apaisement factice ressenti quelques instants plus tôt venait de fondre comme neige au Soleil et je poussai la porte d'Edward avec appréhension.

Je découvris avec étonnement une charmante chambre, décorée avec goût, et qui semblait très agréable à vivre. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons doux, variant du blanc au marron très clair. Sa chambre était constituée d'un grand lit qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé, de quelques meubles et d'un dressing jouxtant sa salle-de-bain. Dans son petit salon, il y avait installé son bureau, un magnifique piano blanc et une énorme bibliothèque. Je renonçai à parcourir la multitude de reliures du bout des doigts et lissai ses draps froissés, avant de quitter ce lieu surprenant.

_*Tu t'attendais à quoi Swan ? Des murs en cuir avec des martinets accrochés au plafond ?*_

Le soir venu, je retrouvais Alice et Rosalie pour prendre les commandes du petit déjeuner. Aucun incident majeur à signaler, si ce n'est que toute la famille Cullen commanda des pancakes. Edward me fit un clin d'œil et j'avais, à l'instar du déjeuner, trébuché misérablement sur mes propres chaussures en rougissant comme une collégienne. Lamentable … J'étais vraiment énervée contre moi-même, contre ma faiblesse, contre mon corps si réceptif au sien … Foutues hormones !

Quand je fus enfin libérée de mes charges, je me terrai dans ma chambre avec un immense soulagement. Après avoir prit une douche qui me fit un bien fou, je m'étendis sur mon lit, en quête d'un sommeil réparateur, qui ne vint pas. J'étais trop énervée pour m'endormir et au bout d'une heure à me retourner dans tous les sens, je renonçais. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mes draps et me mis à réfléchir intensément.

La guerre était définitivement annoncée entre nous et j'avais moi-même nourrit l'étincelle de l'opposition. Edward allait assurément me malmener, c'était une certitude. Il me restait à présent deux options : attendre sagement que Monsieur passe à l'action ou prendre moi-même les rennes et attaquer la première. Qui de nous deux ouvrirait les hostilités ? Par fierté, je choisis évidement la seconde alternative, me sentant déjà assez humiliée d'avoir faillit embrasser le parquet du salon sur un simple clin d'œil, à deux reprises qui plus est. Non, il fallait que je me reprenne, que je lui montre que je n'étais pas faible et que je n'allai pas me laisser faire si facilement. J'étais déterminée à en découdre ! Ne manquait plus qu'un plan d'attaque en béton armé, que je concoctais durant une autre heure. Je pensais à différents stratagèmes, surtout de très mauvaises blagues en fait, et qui allaient me l'énerver à coup sûr. J'allais commencer par un vilain classique, en priant pour que celui-ci fonctionne. Enfin, après trois heures de divagations machiavéliques, mon esprit embrumé trouva le repos et je rêvais qu'un regard vert éclatant me fixait tout en me faisant des choses à faire rougir une écrevisse.

Le lendemain matin, je m'extirpai du lit aux aurores, pleine d'une énergie nouvelle et impatiente de passer à l'attaque. Je me préparais rapidement avant de rejoindre Alice et Rosalie en cuisine. Ces dernières m'accueillirent chaleureusement et je fus heureuse de me trouver en leur compagnie. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Alice n'aborde un sujet sensible …

« Ecoutes Bella, demain c'est Dimanche et la famille Cullen part en excursion quelque part dans la campagne. Donc, dès que tu leurs auras préparé le petit déjeuner et le piquenique, tu te dépêches de descendre parce que les boutiques ouvrent à 8h et si tu veux t'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, il va falloir arriver les premières !

_ Alice, grognai-je, c'est notre seule journée de repos alors tes boutiques attendront. »

Rosalie pinça des lèvres en grimaçant et je compris à son regard que je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela. En effet, Alice me lança un regard horrifié, comme si je venais de blasphémer à l'encontre de je-ne-sais quelle Bible du Shopping.

« Isabella Marie Swan, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des choses pareilles ! Alors demain, je te trainerai par la peau des fesses s'il le faut, mais tu iras avec nous et à 8h tapante, tu commenceras la journée magique que je t'ai préparé avec le sourire ! »

Je frissonnais d'horreur alors qu'elle m'adressait un immense sourire sadique et elle me fit immédiatement penser à un petit lutin maléfique. Rosalie me regarda, compatissante, et je me forçai à étirer douloureusement mes lèvres en retour avant de tourner les talons en direction de mon équipe de cuisiniers. La préparation du petit déjeuner se déroula à peu près de la même manière qu'hier et je m'imaginais déjà tomber dans une douce routine.

Pendant que la famille s'empiffrait, je pris rapidement mon petit-déjeuner avant de superviser le nettoyage des chambres. La veille, j'avais assigné trois domestiques à la chambre d'Emmett, deux pour Edward et un seul pour Jasper, dont les appartements étaient si épurés qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ranger. J'attendis patiemment que mon équipe d'entretient eut déserté la chambre d'Edward avant de mettre mon plan en marche. Je commençai par baisser sensiblement la température de son climatiseur avant de déposer du poivre fin, subtilisé un peu plus tôt en cuisine, devant la bouche d'aération. Puis, croisant des doigts pour que Monsieur tombe malade rapidement, je quittai sa chambre en éternuant déjà. Alice me bipa au même instant pour prendre les commandes ensemble et je la rejoignis à l'entrée de la salle-à-manger. J'évitai consciencieusement le regard d'Edward, tout en tentant de contrôler tous les muscles de mon visage pour avoir l'air impassible, alors que je jubilais de contentement à l'intérieur.

A ma plus grande joie, il passa sa matinée enfermé dans sa chambre et je fus convaincu qu'à ce train là, il serait enrhumé avant le déjeuner. Je fus déçue de constater que s'il eut l'air d'avoir pas mal éternuer, il n'en était pas malade pour autant. Néanmoins, au dîner, son nez était un peu rougi, même si ce n'était pas suffisant hélas pour appliquer la dernière étape de mon plan diabolique. Edward semblait être fait de très bonne constitution et j'allais devoir être patiente. En effet, il me fallut attendre le lendemain matin pour constater avec satisfaction que Monsieur était définitivement enrhumé. Je riais sous cape tout en leurs préparant un petit déjeuner à base de gaufres, car "trop de pancakes tue le pancake", puis je m'attaquai au déjeuner et leurs confectionnais des sandwichs baguettes. Le Dimanche, toutes les équipes étaient en jour de repos et nous, les gouvernantes, ne restions que le matin et le soir, ayant une journée complète de temps libre. Je servis rapidement le petit-déjeuner et remplis les verres de jus d'orange. Alice se dévoua pour rester sur place afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien, et en contrepartie, je devais être prête à partir à 7h45. Je courais donc faire le lit des trois fils de la famille et rangeais rapidement tout ce que je pouvais. J'observai avec délice qu'il faisait toujours assez frais dans la chambre d'Edward. Puis je m'apprêtais, enfilant un jean serré et mon T-shirt « I love Jacob » (comme promis), enfin je défis mon chignon avant de dévaler les escaliers.

« Tu es presque en retard, m'accueillit Alice froidement, en me lançant un regard mauvais. »

Je l'ignorais et déposai le déjeuner des trois fils Cullen dans la panière prévue à cet effet, puis j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Tandis que Rosalie passait le seuil, une bourrasque matinale ébouriffa mes cheveux et j'entendis derrière moi un éternuement. Je me retournais sur un Edward au nez rougi par la maladie et qui, pourtant, en était toujours aussi séduisant, son petit nez rose le rendait presque adorable. Sans parler de son éternuement en soit, à la fois viril et mignon, réveillant mes hormones et colorant mes joues.

« Edward, mon chéri, tu devrais peut-être rester à la maison si tu es malade, dit-Esmée en palpant le front de son fils. »

Il secoua la tête négativement avant de me regarder d'un regard troublant. Je fis volte-face et sortis à mon tour, au cas-où il changerait subitement d'avis et que j'eus à rester auprès de lui.

_*Ce n'est pas pour te déplaire Swan …*_

Je vous en supplie, faites taire cette stupide conscience !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Ne me tuez pas, je sais que j'aurais du vous plublier la suite il y a déjà une semaine, mais j'ai malencontreusement supprimé mon document puis vider ma corbeille, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais supprimé toute mon histoire ... :'/ Boulet bonjour ! Bref, du coup, grosse déprime, mais je me suis secouée et j'ai retapé les prochains chapitres ! :) Mea culpa les amis !

* * *

Reviews :

jyca-Drussila : Oh oui, ils vont se mettre la méga-pâtée ! Haha ! :D' Merci !

oliveronica cullen massen : Hahaha ! :D Merci ! :)

Alvina26 : Parce que je suis sadique ! :P (Youhou l'OAS, je suis là !) Merci beaucoup ! :)

sand91 : Et elle va aussi le faire tourner en bourrique ! :D

xalexeex25 : Ouiii, ce Dieu Vivant ! :D' *c'est de la baaave* :P

kissnana : Haha, merci beaucoup à toi ! :) Et non, 99% des jeunes sont beaux, le 1% restant va dans mon lycée ... x)

Annetoutsimplement : Oh voui, ça va saigner ! Heureusement, Eddy n'est pas un vampire dans cette histoire ... ;)

lisouarras : Woaw, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)

cchope : Merci ! :) Ils jouent au chat et à la souris, mais qui des deux est le chat ? ;)

LuneBlanche : Mmh, très bonne question ... :)

Cassy-chou : Haha ! Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, tout va très bien se passer ! :P

Ecathe38 : Oh oui, c'est vrai ! On me l'avait déjà dit, mais j'avais complètement oublié, merci ! Je cours rectifier ça. :) En fait, ces deux-là sont des aimants : à la fois attirants et répulsifs. ;)

nini54 : La guerre est définitivement déclarée ! Mais qui ne serait pas attiré par Edward ? *.* Merci beaucoup ! :)

TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : Merci beaucoup ! :D Edward va devoir être très très très vilain ... ;)

bellaeva, kinoum et alice'n'tom : Merci beaucoup ! :D C'est vraiment gentil !


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Hates - Chapter 13**

**Point de Vue : Bella**

Alice nous rejoignit dehors, puis nous grimpâmes dans un taxi qui nous emmena vers le centre-ville de Los Angeles, déjà animé malgré l'heure précoce. A 8h, le véhicule nous déposa à l'entrée d'un immense centre commercial immaculé et Alice se mit à courir vers la première devanture, contre laquelle elle pesta car l'employé qui ouvrait la porte avait une minute de retard. Rosalie et moi soupirâmes à l'unisson tandis qu'Alice trépignait d'impatience, tapotant nerveusement du pied. Je réfrénais l'envie de l'attacher à un poteau en la ligotant façon saucisson sec et apparemment, Rosalie avait eu la même idée que moi, car sa mâchoire se serra.

Enfin, à 8h 01 min et 27 secondes, et après avoir passé un sacré savon à l'employé malchanceux, Alice m'attrapa le poignet et me tira à l'intérieur de ce qui fut la première d'une très longue liste de boutiques. Ainsi, pendant plusieurs heures qui me parurent interminables, Alice me fit essayer une multitude de vêtements et achetait la plupart d'entre eux, tendant sa carte bleue sans même cligner des yeux. Elle continuait son avancée gargantuesque malgré mes supplications et j'avais beau lui sortir toutes les raisons du monde, Alice faisait la sourde-oreille.

« Bon Alice, maintenant, ça suffit ! Je n'ai même pas de quoi payé ! avais-je courageusement lâché au bout d'une petite heure.

_ Ce n'est rien Bella, et si tu y tiens tellement, tu me rembourseras le mois prochain, quand tu auras reçu ton salaire ! avait-elle répondu sans même me regarder, trop occupée à disséquer des yeux les coutures d'une robe. »

J'avais renoncé à la contredire depuis quelques heures déjà quand mon estomac émit une bruyante protestation, qui me valut un regard noir de la part d'Alice. Elle consentit néanmoins à faire une pause et nous nous posâmes dans un restaurant français, dans lequel une simple salade coûtait un modeste prix à trois chiffres. Je clignais des yeux d'ahurissement devant la carte depuis quelques minutes déjà et me résignai finalement à prendre une salade Niçoise, la moins chère de toutes, malgré mon estomac qui criait famine. Alice dut lire sur mon visage les signes de la privation, car elle me dit :

« Bella, prends ce qui te fait plaisir, c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui !

_ Je n'ai pas très faim, mais merci quand même, avais-je répondu lamentablement, mentant aussi bien que Pinocchio. »

Elle m'avait lancé un regard peu amène, guère convaincue par ma répartie larmoyante, et me commanda un bœuf tartare. Je la remerciai, gênée, et elle balaya mes bégaiements de reconnaissance d'un revers de main.

« C'est normal Bella, nous sommes amies. Et je te connais, je sais que tu meurs de faim. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, mais pour moi ! (Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.) Considères que c'est ma bonne action du jour, me dit-elle sur un clin d'œil. »

Je ris et décidai simultanément d'être de meilleure humeur pour le reste de la journée. Quatre heures plus tard, lorsque nous quittâmes le centre commercial, il fallut appeler un second taxi pour pouvoir y faire tenir tous les sacs. Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen aux environs de 6 h, la famille ne rentrant pas avant deux heures, Alice et Rosalie m'aidèrent à transporter tous nos achats dans ma chambre et à les ranger dans l'énorme armoire prévue à cet effet. Nous papotâmes beaucoup et Alice grogna sur quelques uns de mes anciens vêtements.

« A partir de maintenant Bella, tu n'as aucune raison pour ne pas être belle et féminine tout le temps ! s'exclama-Alice ravie, en jetant mes sous-vêtements en coton.

_ C'est à dire jamais, puisqu'on doit porter cet uniforme tous les jours. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre par là ? demandai-je, un peu vexée.

_ Le Dimanche, l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire, m'expliqua Rosalie, mais on préfère le porter, parce qu'officiellement, ça fait plus professionnel. Officieusement, si on venait à se tâcher en faisant la cuisine, au moins ce ne serait pas sur nos propres vêtements. (Je ris, l'astuce était là.)

_ Et tu interprètes mal mes propos, renchérit-Alice. Bien sûr que tu étais déjà belle, mais tu le seras davantage une fois que tu auras commencé à prendre soin de ton apparence. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, vaguement intimidée par son compliment. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous avions rangé une vingtaine de robes, une douzaine de pantalons, quelques jupes, une quinzaine de hauts et une collection entière de sous-vêtements (« push-up » selon Alice) dont la dentelle ne cachait pas grand-chose. Je rougis en m'imaginant porter ce genre de dessous affriolants et mes pensées s'évadèrent du côté de mon voisin de pallier pour je-ne-savais quelles obscures raisons de mon cerveau débraillé. Je chassais ces idées obscènes pendant que Rosalie rangeait mes nombreuses paires de chaussures avec un zèle évident. J'avais appris à la connaître davantage au cours de cette journée et je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle était une véritable fanatique des chaussures. C'était elle qui avait payé la plupart de mes nouvelles paires, et quelles paires ! Chacune d'entre-elles coutait plusieurs centaines de dollars et les talons étaient tout bonnement vertigineux. Enfin, Alice acheva de ranger tous les produits de beauté, qu'elle avait jugé « nécessaire » d'acheter, dans ma salle de bain.

Peu avant 7h, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cuisines pour préparer le dîner. Rosalie s'occupa de l'entrée (en plus du rôti de Carlisle) tandis qu'Alice m'aidait à préparer le plat de Jasper, Esmée n'ayant commandé qu'une simple salade. Je préparais le hachis Parmentier au canard d'Emmett tout en laissant poser la pâte qui allait servir à la confection des raviolis aux champignons d'Edward. Pendant la cuisson des pommes de terre, je m'éclipsai cinq minutes, prétextant un besoin vitalement humain.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward et me dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle-de-bain, frissonnant face au changement de température. Je m'emparai de son flacon de parfum, vidai son contenu hors-de-prix dans la cuvette et le remplis de déodorisant pour toilettes, senteur lavandes. J'eus un sourire sadique lorsque je refermai le récipient minutieusement, avant de le reposer à sa place et de redescendre en cuisine.

Les Cullen arrivèrent peu après et montèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs afin de se rafraichir un peu avant le dîner. J'achevai la confection des raviolis avant de les plonger dans l'eau, puis je commençai la préparation du dessert (fondant au chocolat), tout en surveillant la température de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Rosalie alla servir les entrées et s'occupa du service. Quand les raviolis furent parfaitement cuits, je les égouttai avant de les servir sur une assiette, puis je les recouvris d'une sauce préparée un peu plus tôt et enfin, je rajoutais la note finale : une branche de coriandre au sommet. Pour le plat d'Emmett, après m'être assurée que le hachis était proprement déposé, j'équilibrai le plat d'une salade légère, avant d'ajouter ma touche finale au sommet de la purée. Puis je disposai les plats sur un plateau et, suivie d'Alice et de Rosalie (revenue chercher le plat de Carlisle), je me dirigeais vers la salle-à-manger.

A peine eussé-je pénétré dans la pièce qu'une terrible odeur de lavande m'assaillit les narines et je sus avec certitude qu'Edward s'était parfumé récemment. Le plus drôle était que celui-ci ne semblait même pas remarquer les regards consternés que lui jetait fréquemment Esmée, ou encore le fait que Jasper ait tourné la tête sur le côté pour éviter de sentir l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il dégageait. Je me retins d'éclater de rire et, me reprenant, je servis Emmett, qui se lécha les babines d'anticipation, puis, fronçant le nez, je déposai le plat devant Edward, qui sembla agréablement surpris. Puis je me reculai et attendis qu'Alice ait finit de papillonner des cils autour de Jasper, avant de me retirer, laissant la pauvre Rosalie sur place.

A peine la porte refermée qu'Alice laissa échapper un cri de joie d'avoir pu servir Jasper, et je priai pour que l'insonorisation soit bonne, excellente même. Elle sautilla jusqu'aux cuisines tout en me remerciant et elle me jura une reconnaissance éternelle. Je ris malgré moi face à son enthousiasme, puis au souvenir de ma bonne farce, j'éclatai dans un fou rire incontrôlable, qui me tordit les abdominaux. Je l'avais eut, il était tombé dans le panneau !

_*S'il découvre que tu es à l'origine de tous cela, tu es une Swan morte !*_

_* Ferme –la, rabat-joie !*_

« Au fait, tu ne trouves pas qu'Edward sentait bizarre aujourd'hui ? me demanda-Alice lorsque nous nous fûmes calmées ? »

Et je repartais de plus bel, tapant du poing sur la table et pleurant misérablement devant une Alice interdite. Ce fut bien plus tard, lorsque la crampe qui me frappa au niveau du ventre eut refroidit mes ardeurs, que je mis en route la cuisson des trois desserts. Puis je mixai des fraises pour en faire un coulis, que je préservais au frais. Pour finir, je disposais l'ensemble sur des assiettes, pendant qu'Alice fignolait ses tartes meringuées au citron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie rapporta les assiettes vides en cuisine et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle-à-manger, dans laquelle régnait toujours une répugnante odeur de lavande industrielle. Je servis le dessert et attendis patiemment qu'ils aient terminé de manger, respirant le moins possible. Quand ils eurent terminé, je m'approchai pour débarrasser lorsque Jasper, me lançant un regard complice, prit la parole :

« Dis Edward, t'as changé de parfum récemment ? (Je me figeai alors que Jasper m'adressait un clin d'œil malicieux.)

_*Non Jasper, mauvaise idée, ne fais pas ça !*_

_ Oui, c'est vrai que tu as une odeur étrange ce soir, mon chéri, renchérit-Esmée. »

Edward cligna des yeux, perplexe. Il renifla sa chemise, mais enrhumé comme il l'était, il ne devait pas sentir grand chose le pauvre homme.

« Mais je n'ai pas changé de … (Puis il sembla faire le lien entre le sourire en coin de Jasper, les ricanements d'Emmett (qui lui aussi semblait avoir compris que j'étais à l'origine de tout cela) et mon air horrifié.) Isabella … ? gronda-t-il dangereusement.

_ Oui ? couinai-je en fixant le bout de mes chaussures.

_ Avez-vous touché à mes affaires aujourd'hui ? Mon parfum notamment ?

_ Pourquoi aurai-je fait une chose pareille ? demandai-je innocemment, osant enfin affronter son regard. »

Je le regrettai immédiatement. Son regard sur moi était brulant de colère, il se leva et m'attrapa le poignet avant de m'entrainer à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre, en dépit de mes protestations. J'étais faible et le contact de sa main sur moi m'électrisait : j'en voulais plus. Je cessai de me débattre, mais entre nous, toute ma concentration était destinée à ne pas éclater de rire.

_*On te croit Swan, on te croit …*_

Il me poussa à l'intérieur avant de fermer à double-tours. Par prudence, je restai néanmoins près de la porte. Sans un mot, il s'empara de mon bipper afin de réajuster la température, puis son regard tomba sur la poignée de poivre restée sur la bouche d'aération, qu'il récupéra avant de jeter le tout à la poubelle. Je me mordis fortement l'intérieur des joues pour me retenir d'exploser de rire.

Enfin, il saisit le flacon de parfum (enfin le flacon de déodorisant) et il ancra profondément son regard au mien. Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline d'une lenteur insupportable, s'aspergeant excessivement de senteur de lavande. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire.

Malgré l'odeur écœurante, Edward était foutrement sexy ! Ses yeux étaient sombres, sa peau luisait faiblement et sa démarche … me donnait envie de mordre son jolie petit cul. Je sentis une chaleur se former dans mon bas-ventre et je ne pus retenir un grognement bestial lorsque son corps bouillant se colla doucement au mien. Je le sentis sourire contre la peau de mon cou et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« Si vous aimez tant cette odeur Isabella, je pourrais la porte tous les jours si vous me le demandiez, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. »

_*Contrôle, Isabella Marie Swan ! Reprends-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !*_

« Elle ne change pas vraiment de votre parfum habituel. (Il rit.)

_ Vraiment Isabella ? Tu ne trouves pas que je sens bon ? susurra-t-il en se frottant à moi. »

_*Oui, vraiment !*_

Actuellement, j'allais rendre mon estomac s'il continuait à m'intoxiquer à la lavande. Comme s'il eu lu dans mes pensées, il entreprit de vider le contenu de son flacon sur mon pauvre petit corps, et dès lors, je m'astreignis à respirer par la bouche.

« Tu ne devrais pas respirer par la bouche Isabella, c'est vraiment trop tentant. Je ne te garantis pas que je résisterais à l'envie de t'embrasser si tes lèvres continuent à me narguer ainsi … »

Je refermai aussitôt ma bouche et serrai fortement mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre, préférant mourir étouffée, plutôt qu'être embrassée par cet être malodorant et enrhumé. A nouveau, je le sentis sourire contre mon oreille, et mon corps frissonna de bien-être. Ses bras étaient forts et son étreinte me semblait étrangement chaude et protectrice.

« C'était vraiment bien joué Isabella, tu places la barre très haut dès le début, dit-il amusé. »

_*Il n'a même pas l'air troublé ! Ouh la Swan, il a l'air vachement sûr de lui, t'es cuite !*_

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D' Je publie le Chapitre 13, qui est plutôt long, pour fêter mes 100 followers, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous ! :)

Etant donné que je vais reprendre les cours, je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je ne publierai plus aussi souvent, même si je vais essayé de rester régulière (au moins une à deux fois fois par mois). En espérant vous retrouvez au rendez-vous, je vous embrasse ! ;)

P.S. : Suite aux interrogations d'une lectrice, je voulais rappeler, pour le passage shopping, que les filles ont un salaire assez conséquent (cf Chapitre 5), ce qui leur a permit de faire les boutiques. :) Désolée, j'aurais dû y faire référence dans le chapitre, ça remonte à très loin ... x)

* * *

Reviews :

Annetoutsimplement : Ha, merci beaucoup, ça me rassure ! :) Et ce n'est que le début ... :P

kacie27 : Yeah ! :D' Qui en sortira victorieux ?

bellaeva : Définitivement : Swan 01 / Cullen 00 ! x) Surtout que là, elle ne l'a pas loupé !

Aliice.S : Hahaha ! :P Mais non, mais non, ça peut arrivé. :)

Alvina26 : Merci beaucoup ! :D' Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! En fait, l'idée machiavélique de Bella, c'était surtout de le faire se parfumer au déodorisant ... x) Mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait eu l'air bête si elle avait dû rester pour lui ! ;)

kinoum : Merci beaucoup ! :) La vengeance d'Edward au prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! :D

Alexise-me : Mmh ... Tes questions sont toujours aussi perspicaces .. ;) La réponse au prochain chapitre ! :P

oliveronica cullen massen : Alors, que penses-tu de l'idée sadique de Bella ? x)

xalexeex25 : Elle a frappé fort ! ;)

Stronger : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Hates - Chapter 14**

**Point de Vue : Edward**

Quelle garce ! Me planter là, comme un con, avec la main tendue ! Pour une prude, elle en avait du caractère … Je décidais de passer l'après-midi dehors et chassais quelques créatures naïves et frustrées, même si je n'en tirais qu'une faible consolation. Il fallait surtout que je me change les idées.

Isabella était obsédante … Elle arrivait à me faire sortir de mes gonds, aussi facilement qu'un con peut raconter des conneries. _*T'en as des bonnes Eddy ! Et sinon, tu savais que l'eau, ça mouille ?*_ Je m'étais définitivement trompé la première fois que je l'avais vu, Isabella était tout sauf un défi facile. Et, intérieurement, caché sous des couches de mépris, je voulais apprendre à la connaître.

J'inventais rapidement un numéro quand la jolie rousse qui m'avait tenu compagnie aujourd'hui me proposa de dîner chez ses parents le lendemain soir, nous voyant déjà mariés avec deux enfants. Je pris congé d'elle et lui baisa chastement la main, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire rougir furieusement. L'effet était étrange et jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Qu'importe, je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais.

Le lendemain, je passais la journée dans ma chambre, dont la température semblait avoir légèrement chutée. J'éternuais à plusieurs reprises mais ne pus me résoudre à appeler Isabella pour qu'elle réchauffe l'atmosphère. _*Enfin, tout dépendait dans quel sens …*_ J'avais perdu cette satanée télécommande il y avait déjà plusieurs mois déjà et seul son bipeur pouvait encore régler cette fichue température. J'essayais de me détendre et passais plusieurs heures à jouer du piano, ma dose d'héroïne personnelle.

Je regrettai amèrement mon entêtement : le lendemain, j'étais on-ne-pouvait-plus enrhumé et je ne respirai plus que par la bouche. Je ne vis pas Isabella au petit déjeuner, à ma plus grande joie : je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Durant le petit déjeuner, Alice me parut surexcitée et trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Son comportement sentait la journée shopping à plein nez. Un week-end tous les mois, Alice dépensait l'intégralité de son important salaire en vêtements et accessoires puis sa conscience se rappelait à elle et pour compenser ses onéreux achats, Alice passait ses autres week-ends à faire du bénévolat pour les personnes âgées, les orphelins ou encore les plus démunis. Mais cette bonne conscience ne durait jamais très longtemps. A chaque paye, Alice craquait et c'était le même scénario qui se répétait chaque mois. Le plus souvent, quand l'emploi du temps de mon père le permettait, Rosalie accompagnait Alice et je ne fus donc guère étonné de croiser Isabella dans l'entrée, s'apprêtant à entamer le marathon du shopping d'Alice. Je la plaignais déjà.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un coup de vent ébouriffa mes cheveux et me fit éternuer bruyamment. Isabella se retourna vers moi, remarquant ma présence. La main de ma mère vint palper mon front avec sollicitude mais je ne vis que le T-shirt immonde et visuellement insupportable que portait ma proie. Elle était mienne et pourtant, elle arborait le nom d'un autre. Elle me fixa intensément quelques instants puis elle s'échappa promptement, me laissant confus et énervé. Je l'observais descendre gracieusement les escaliers du perron, sa fine silhouette se découpant dans la lumière éclatante du Soleil californien.

J'avais parfaitement conscience que mon comportement au cours de cette excursion fut des plus désagréables avec ma famille. Alors j'avais essayé de ne pas penser à Isabella, mais ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée. Tout me la rappelait, que ce soit les sandwichs qu'elle avait préparé le matin même ou les tulipes sauvages dont elle était allergique (et oui, j'avais lu son dossier personnel). La revoir arborant cet abominable bout de tissus me rendait fou. Il fallait vraiment que je me détache d'elle, cette attirance était vraiment malsaine. Je ne comprenais plus mon cœur, tumultueux en sa présence, capricieux en son absence. Que m'arrivait-il bon sang ?!

Le soir venu, je pris le temps de me rafraichir avant le dîner. A table, la conversation allait bon train, mon père, de très bonne humeur, me parlait avec animation d'un éventuel stage à l'étranger qu'il me proposait, une opportunité unique pour ma carrière selon ses dires. Je remarquais les narines froncés d'Emmett et lorsqu'Isabella, que j'avais tenté d'éviter tout le diner, vint débarrasser mes couverts, Jasper se tourna vers moi et me demanda, les yeux brillants de malice :

« Dis Edward, t'as changé de parfum récemment ? »

Je fus surpris par sa question, j'essayais de renifler ma chemise mais aucune odeur ne me parvint. Isabella s'était figée à mes côtés. Je la détaillais allègrement, comme si mes yeux étaient assoiffés de la voir, en manque. Ses fines mains serrèrent nerveusement le plateau qu'elle portait, son cou gracile, dont les tendons roulaient sous la peau fine, tremblait sous sa respiration devenue accélérée et incontrôlée, sa lèvre qu'elle mordillait inconsciemment s'engorgeait lentement de sang. Subjugué et hypnotique, je poursuivis ma contemplation et mon regard croisa le sien. Et soudain, je fis la lumière entre les rires d'Emmett, le sourire moqueur de Jasper et l'attitude horrifiée d'Isabella.

« Isabella ? avais-je grondé »

Sa réponse fut un couinement et je sus que je tenais la coupable. D'ailleurs cette dernière mentait aussi bien que Pinocchio et lorsque son regard m'affronta, je bouillai intérieurement. Sans plus de cérémonies, je l'avais emmené dans ma chambre malgré ses faibles protestations.

Son stratagème était finement ficelé, complètement bon-enfant certes, mais très bien organisé. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le genre de coup auquel je m'étais attendu lorsque j'avais parlé de guerre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me lancer dans un tel combat, beaucoup trop simpliste : si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais eu qu'à cueillir quelques unes de ces tulipes sauvages et les lui offrir.

Non, ma méthode était définitivement tout sauf enfantine. Le Edward Power reposait sur trois piliers fondamentaux : la sensualité, la passion et le désir, il était irrésistible, l'arme fatale.

_*Dis Cullen, t'as conscience de passer pour une tapette quand tu dis ça ?*_

Je commençais par m'asperger de parfum tout en m'approchant d'elle en grondant, son sourire moqueur se figea immédiatement.

_*Pas mal Eddy, ça a l'air de faire son petit effet !*_

Je me collais à elle et je sentis son petit corps se détendre à mon contact. L'odeur devait être vraiment abominable car son visage pâlit. Je résistai à l'envie de la plaquer contre la porte et la prendre sans ménagement sur le champ, mon cerveau ne tarda pas à imaginer la scène et je grognais après ma libido démoniaque. J'étais bon pour l'asile, elle m'avait rendu complètement barge.

« Si vous aimez tant cette odeur Isabella, je pourrais la porter tous les jours si vous me le demandiez, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

_ Elle ne change pas vraiment de votre parfum habituel.

_ Vraiment Isabella ? Tu ne trouves pas que je sens bon ? susurra-je en me frottant contre elle. »

Elle geint et je sentis son cœur s'emballer, elle se mit à respirer par la bouche pour éviter de sentir l'odeur écœurante que je devais dégager. Ses lèvres pulpeuses me narguaient, frémissant à chacun de ses souffles.

« Tu ne devrais pas respirer par la bouche Isabella, c'est vraiment trop tentant… (Elle referma aussitôt la bouche et je ris, hilare) C'était vraiment bien joué Isabella, tu places la barre très haut dès le début. »

_*Malheureusement pour toi, Edward Cullen n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire !*_

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses dents mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sembla soudain reprendre conscience de sa situation car ses petits poings se firent violents et martelèrent mon torse de coups pour se dégager de mon emprise. Je ris franchement, son attaque inoffensive me chatouillant plus qu'autre chose. Elle me foudroya du regard. Amusé, j'attrapais aisément ses poignets et les maintint au dessus de sa tête et plongeai mon visage dans son cou. Je léchai et mordillai sa peau douce, elle gémissait sous mes assauts tout en me suppliant d'arrêter. Finalement, au prix d'un immense effort, je m'arrachais à elle et observais, satisfait, le beau suçon qui marquait désormais la peau blanche. C'était la marque de mon territoire, elle m'appartenait. Jacob pouvait toujours aller se faire foutre.

Je la lâchai et réinstaurait une certaine distance entre nous, reprenant mes esprits. Décidément, il fallait vraiment que je calme mes élans de libido incontrôlée.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment, enfin, je la regardais un moment et elle me tuait des yeux pendant ce temps. Quand elle sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole, la réplique fut cinglante.

« Espèce de petit merdeux arrogant et dégoûtant, imbécile sénile et pervers, j'aurais préféré me faire tripoter par une blatte, ou même un asticot, plutôt que par un goujat malodorant et enrhumé tel que vous ! Maintenant, sauf si l'envie vous prend de baver à nouveau sur mon cou, je vais prendre une bonne douche et aseptiser chaque parcelle de mon corps entrée en contact avec un pareille déchet, cracha-t-elle les joues rouges.

_ Pourquoi ne pas la prendre ensemble ? Il se trouve que j'ai moi-même besoin de me laver, je pourrai vous frotter le dos av ... »

Elle avait claqué la porte avant la fin de ma phrase. Hilare, je me dirigeai finalement vers ma salle-de-bain et pris une douche intensive, me frottant la peau à en faire rougir une écrevisse. Lorsqu'enfin je fus certain d'être libéré de toute odeur nauséabonde, je quittai la baignoire et enfilais un peignoir par-dessus mon caleçon. Je sortis de ma chambre, que j'avais laissé aérer, lorsqu'Isabella quittait également la sienne. Je remarquais avec une pointe de déception le foulard qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son cou. Cette dernière me lança un regard mauvais et je lui adressais un sourire carnassier. C'est le moment qu'Emmett choisis pour apparaitre au bout du couloir et siffla d'un air appréciateur.

« Alors Eddy, tu t'es bien amusé avec Isabella ? ricana-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice. (Bella rougit vivement avant de bégayer :)

_ C'est … C'est pas ce que tu crois Emmett ! dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et de nous claquer la porte au nez.

_ J'allais lire un livre à la bibliothèque et j'ai croisé Isabella en sortant, expliquai-je l'air de rien.

_ Ahh oui, un livre … Rien de tel pour se calmer après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ! lança-t-il avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant. »

_*Dieu tout puissant, empêchez moi de tuer cet homme !*_

Je renonçai à lire et retournai à mon tour dans ma chambre, pensif. Les allusions perverses d'Emmett avaient réveillé mon cerveau détraqué et j'éprouvais le besoin de reprendre une douche froide. Isabella me rendait fou et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais en sa présence, mon cerveau passait en mode « obsédé sexuel passablement possessif et aliéné ». Impossible de me contrôler et à ce rythme là, j'aurais tôt fait de la faire fuir. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Certes la défaite m'était inacceptable, mais il devait y avoir des limites, surtout si je souhaitais la conquérir. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point je le voulais.

Les jours qui suivirent, je me tins tranquille. Je la saluais poliment dans les couloirs et l'aidais quelque fois dans ses tâches. Au début, elle me parut surprise par mon comportement tout à fait inhabituel et ne m'avait pas répondu, me méprisant gentiment. Puis au bout de deux jours, elle m'avait salué à son tour, méfiante. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que dès que je la dépassais, je me retournais et mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer ses cheveux couleur auburn coiffés dans un chignon serré, sa fine nuque, le balancement naturel de ses reins.

Le Jeudi, je lui demandais de m'aider dans mon travail, Isabella étant également assistante-secrétaire lorsque le besoin se présentait. Elle s'attela à sa tâche avec beaucoup de sérieux, il s'agissait de lire un dossier et de m'en faire une synthèse pour une future présentation orale. Elle s'installa non loin de mon bureau et durant les trois heures qui suivirent, je l'observais sans relâche, fasciné par ses mimiques. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'un passage lui paraissait un peu brumeux, retroussait son petit nez quand elle réfléchissait à une tournure de phrase complexe, mais j'affectionnais tout particulièrement sa petite moue dépitée, ennuyée d'avance par les pages qu'il lui restait à traiter. Elle était vraiment adorable.

Elle sembla sentir mon regard sur elle et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je lui souris doucement, gêné d'avoir été surpris en pleine introspection et elle me rendit mon sourire timidement, après m'avoir lancé un coup d'œil quelque peu sceptique. Elle rougit avant de baisser la tête rapidement. Je soufflais, amusé par son innocence, ce qui accentua la rougeur de ses joues. Je me surpris à apprécier sa présence en dehors d'un contexte « de chasse » et bien que mon esprit soit révolté au moindre de ses soupirs fatigués, je parvins à rester civilisé. Bien sur, des progrès restaient à faire … Je n'avais absolument rien fait durant ces trois heures, il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose que les mouvements de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration ou encore cette mèche folle qui n'arrêtait pas de s'échapper de son chignon.

_*Pas terrible terrible pour un vice-président, si tu veux mon avis …*_

_*Non, je ne t'ai rien demandé, merci bien.*_

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde, ça fait un petit moment ! :) Désolée pour l'attente, la rentrée a été assez chargée. Du coup, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais je les lis toutes et j'en prends compte. Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs impressions, j'espère avoir le temps de répondre à vos reviews dans quelques semaines. Des bisous. :D


End file.
